


No

by OTPSwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Paddling, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan Friendship, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Emma Swan, some D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPSwanQueen/pseuds/OTPSwanQueen
Summary: Emma needs some firm guidance from time to time. Who better to provide it than her partner, Regina Mills? Of course, it’s not always a smooth ride, but when is the ride ever smooth entirely?Just a story about two of our favorite women in a relationship that happens to include some domestic discipline. Contains spanking and sadly, some Mary Margaret. Don’t like, don’t read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters arent mine, but the story is. Enjoy it! I have more chapters coming verrrrrry soon. Let me know what you think.’

"Hey, beautiful." Emma said, without looking up.

Regina sighed and walked past the blonde to retrieve the television remote. She hit the power button and set a hand on her hip. "Seriously, Emma. I'm just about over this sitting at home, doing nothing thing you've been pulling lately."

Emma glared at the mayor and stood up, reaching out to snatch the remote back, "What am I supposed to do, Regina? Act like nothing happened? I can't even look at Henry right now! Neal is gone. My parents have had another kid-"

Regina held a hand up to silence her, "So you're just going to sit around in your sweat pants watching reruns of some stupid show for the rest of your life?"

"If I do, that's my business, Regina." The blonde hissed with the slightest little foot stomp.

The mayor cocked an eyebrow at the juvenile behavior, but ignored it, "Actually, Miss Swan," she intoned, her voice dropping into its characteristic dangerous lilt, "it's very much my business. This is my house, this is my couch, and you are my girlfriend." She used her magic to poof the remote back into her own hand and set it down on the coffee table. "Now, you are going to take that awful attitude of yours upstairs and take a nap while I make dinner, do I make myself clear?"

She crossed her arms and watched the sheriff huff away. On occasion, the blonde would get into a very sour and unmotivated mood. Regina couldn't blame her in this case, but she also knew that dragging it out wouldn't do either of them any good. With Emma, it was best to nip the darkness in the bud. The brunette would take it further if she needed to. Sometimes that happened, too.

She went into the kitchen and pulled a pack of chicken thighs out of the refrigerator. She set a heavy cast iron pan on one of the burners on the range and set the flame on medium. While the pan heated up, she busied herself with seasoning the chicken and peeling garlic. After she splashed some olive oil into the hot pan, she laid the chicken in, skin-side down and watched for a bit while the fat rendered out and sizzled. After a while, she set about making some accompaniments.

"Regina?"

The mayor closed the oven door behind the potatoes she had prepared and turned to face her girlfriend, "Aren't you supposed to be napping?" She wasn't angry, just curious. While Emma never voluntarily took naps, she was usually far too busy, she also never turned down the opportunity to take one when she was ordered to. Emma's eyes were a bit dark and sunken. She was definitely tired, but it was more than that. Regina held her arms up in invitation and the blonde shuffled over and leaned into her, letting the older woman envelop her in a tight hug.

"I know this isn't an easy time for you, Honey," Regina murmured against the blonde's forehead, "but I can't let you just waste away in here. It's not even like you."

The sheriff sighed into the mayor's chest and nodded.

"I think," Regina continued, lifting Emma's chin so she could look into her clear green eyes, "maybe we need to bring back a few rules."

Emma shook her head, "No. I don't want rules, Regina."

"You don't want them because you're not ready to follow them, and you know what that means, but I don't want to wait for months again, Emma." Regina responded. "I don't want to wait for you to climb out of your hole. Months for you to be stable for Henry again. Months for you to start caring about yourself and everyone else. Maybe you don't see that's where you're headed, but I've seen it before, and this is how it starts."

Emma pushed her girlfriend's hands off her waist and glowered, "We're not bringing back any rules."

Regina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, frustrated and unwilling to explain her point of view again, "Fine. No rules. Do what you want, Emma." She moved away from the blonde to check the chicken.

"So... is that it?" The blonde asked cautiously.

Regina slapped a hand down on the counter as she turned back to her girlfriend. Again, her hand moved to her hip and her eyes cut a path through the younger woman, "What do you mean, 'is that it,' Emma? Am I supposed to argue with you all day?" She threw her hands up, "because I'm not doing that. I'm not going to put my happiness on hold while you sit in the corner at your own pity party." She pulled the potatoes out of the oven and set the baking sheet on a cork trivet. "Dinner is almost ready. Can you make a salad, please?" She asked as she lifted the lid off the chicken. "There's a head of romaine in the crisper."

"No." came the sullen reply.

The mayor's eyes snapped over to Emma who was standing near the door awkwardly with a frown on her face and her brow furrowed in agitation. Her arms weren't slack at her side, but strangely tense, as if she wanted to cross them, but wasn't sure if she should.

They had discussed this before. If Emma needed special attention, she only had to say, but Regina knew how difficult it could be... Sometimes, it can be almost impossible to ask for something you need when it's something you don't really want. Fortunately for Emma, they knew each other well enough to avoid most "lost in translation" situations. The last time Regina had ignored this cue, Emma had ended up going on a self-destructive bender and alienated most of her loved ones until Regina took matters into her own hands. She remembered the absurd story she had told Mary Margaret to account for Emma's sudden change in behavior.

"Emma..." Regina said in a low, warning tone, "you're being difficult. Wash your hands and make the salad, now. I don't want to do this back and forth with you tonight. You can't even make your own mind up."

"What if I don't want to make the salad? And it's you who can't make her mind up." the blonde retorted, leaning against the doorway and folding her arms over her chest, finding her defiance in stride. Her heart was pounding loud in her ears, but she was committed. She needed to know where the line was again.

Regina smoldered quietly, her eyes dark and piercing. On one hand, she was glad Emma was reaching out, on the other, she was irritated. She didn't like that these situations always played out with Emma purposely getting under her skin. It sometimes made her feel more like the evil queen or a disapproving mother than a loving girlfriend.

Again, in a testament to how well they knew each other, Emma had an uncharacteristic break of facade. "I don't want rules, Regina. I don't want you to be my mother all the time..." she sighed, looking down at her feet, her fists clenched, "I just need..." she shrugged and trailed off. Then she straightened up and lifted her chin, meeting Regina's eyes once more, "I'm not making that damn salad."

The brunette straightened up and sighed theatrically, wiping the wooden cutting surface in front of her with a hand towel. Without looking at her girlfriend, she opened the refrigerator and took out the lettuce, slapping it down onto the board. She did the same with a tomato and a red onion. She selected a chef's knife from the knife block and laid it next to the lettuce. She loved this woman. She loved her enough to see her through all of her bad days, and she loved her enough to take the steering wheel, even if it wasn't on her exact terms a hundred percent of the time.

She set her hands down on either side of the cutting board and looked at Emma again, "I'm going to give you one more chance, Emma Swan. Come over here and make this salad, or you are going eat your dinner standing up."

A familiar tense feeling twisted through Emma's lower belly and back. Eating dinner standing up wasn't an idle threat. If she pushed Regina to follow through, it would be thorough. It would hurt. She might cry. She would feel it for a couple days. More importantly, she would have to change her attitude. She didn't want it. She knew that much, but she couldn't help that she *needed* it.

She shook her head and looked at her girlfriend and gave a terse, "No."

Regina raised her eyebrows in a silent, "oh well," and reached into the drawer in front of her. She pulled out a wooden spoon and approached the blonde with purpose.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really explicit here. Just enjoy and tell me what you think. More to come soon!

Regina ran a hand across Emma's lower back in light, long strokes as she set the wooden spoon aside. The blonde had her head buried in the crook of her arm. Her upper body, supported by the couch, quivered intermittently when her breath caught as her feet shifted rhythmically against the floor. Regina hadn't bothered with ceremony, opting instead to to make short work of Emma's defiance right in the living room. It was a somewhat risky move, since Mary Margaret was due to bring Henry home any moment.

The Mayor had never been impatient with aftercare. She wouldn't soothe tender skin immediately after a punishment, but she would stroke Emma's hair, wipe her tears, and rub her back for as long as the blonde wanted.

"Thank you, Regina."

Emma's voice was muffled, but high and sweet. When she lifted her head, Regina could see the streaks where tears had fallen. The sheriff was never one to make much noise, so the older woman relied on her body language to determine where she was in the process. Emma was both a wiggler and a kicker. She had several broken vases and bowls to attest to that and had learned to keep the blonde far away from anything fragile during these times.

Regina lifted her arms and allowed her girlfriend to get up, watching with the smallest hint of amusement as the blonde tried to shimmy her skinny jeans back up over her sore posterior. She stood and smoothed the lap of her tight, grey pencil skirt and adjusted her black silk blouse before pulling Emma into a hug. "All done, Sweetie. Feel any better?"

The blonde wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and laughed, "In one way, yeah. Do you?"

The mayor smiled warmly and held her girlfriend at arm's length, "Yes, actually, I do. Now, am I going to have to do that again soon?"

"I sure as hell hope not." Emma replied in a distracted manner, looking past the brunette toward the foyer, having heard the door open.

Mary Margaret walked in with Henry. She looked concerned. After Henry hugged her goodbye, greeted his mothers, and headed up to his room to throw his book bag on the floor just how Regina disliked, Snow turned to the women with her hands on her hips. "What the hell is going on? I know you're adults, but we were knocking on the door for like, five minutes and we got no answer. And I could swear I heard... something... We'd still be out there if Henry hadn't known where the spare key was."

Emma shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. Regina just looked at Mary Margaret, for once, unsure of how to respond.

Snow sighed, "At least keep your freaky sex games upstairs when you know we're going to be here soon." She shook her head and looked away from them. Suddenly, she did a subtle double take and opened her mouth. For a second, nothing came out.

Regina, may I speak with you out here?" She asked stiffly, motioning toward the front of the home.

The mayor nodded and shot Emma a tired look as she followed Mary Margaret into the foyer. Her former step-daughter whirled around on her, "Why does it look like my daughter has been crying?"

"I- Mary Margaret... that is none of your concern." Regina finished firmly.

A scowl darkened Snow's eyes as she resolved to bring her suspicions right up. "Regina Mills, did you... did you *spank* her?!" she hissed angrily.

"What?! No!" the accused lied.

"Then why is there a wooden spoon on the couch? You're a neat freak. You wouldn't leave that there. Why does she look like that? What were those *noises*?"

The mayor sighed, "Mary Margaret, what your daughter and I do is between us. We are adults. Consenting adults. And furthermore, if I *did* spank your daughter, I'm sure it wouldn't be a stretch to even your imagination that she actually deserved it. Maybe even wanted it. We won't keep you waiting again."

Snow took a step toward the other woman, "Okay, fine, but you'd better not hurt her, Regina. I'm serious. I'm not the girl you used to terrorize anymore."

"I understand, Mama Bear, but I'm keeping her safe and sound, okay?" Regina replied with a muted eye roll, opening the door and ushering the other woman toward the exit with a hand on her upper back, "See you tomorrow, Snow."

"No. Don't you dismiss me. If you hurt-"

"The only thing that really hurts is her pride, Mary Margaret." Regina hissed in annoyance. "I spanked your daughter. She needed it. She asked for it. She got it. Not that that is any of *your* business." She watched the shock wash over the mother hen's face before she continued more gently, "I can understand you wanting to protect her. I would want the same thing if I were you, but I am the last person you need to protect her from, as hard as that is to believe... I love her. I love her so much, that sometimes, I need to save her from herself. You don't want to see what happens if I don't."

Mary Margaret nodded, still stunned, but sort of understanding.

"And guess what? Sometimes, she's an incorrigible brat..." she grinned as she saw a look on Mary Margaret's face that was somewhere between awe and agreement, "Oh, and you know it. I do wonder whether she gets that from you or from David. Now, I'll see you tomorrow, Snow." She guided the woman out into the early evening.

"Wait!" Snow started again, her hands flying to her hips, "So who spanks you when *you* misbehave or need 'saving'? Hmmm? Or does big bad Mayor Mills have the final word all the time?"

Regina rolled her eyes so hard she almost saw her own brain, "When we get to that bridge... We'll burn it."

She let the door close on the other woman, mid-protest.

By the time she got back to her little family, they were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. They had even made her a plate and poured her a glass of red wine. She smiled broadly. These were her favorite moments. She stabbed a forkful of lettuce and ate slowly, watching her girlfriend and their son enjoy the chicken provencal she had cooked.

"So," she started, setting her fork on the edge of her plate and lacing her fingers together so she could rest her chin on her hands, "which one of you *actually* made the salad?"

000000000-0000000000-000000000-"000000000-000000000

Emma came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, "All yours." She was notorious for taking forever, despite not actually doing much, but as cute as she looked in her nightshirt, she could have taken longer and Regina wouldn't have complained. She got up walked around the bed and playfully poked a finger into the blonde's chest, pushing her down on her back. She tapped Emma's hip, "Turn over. Let me see."

Emma rolled over obediently and let Regina lift the back of the shirt to take a look at her handiwork. She was still very sore and sensitive, so when the mayor trailed a single fingernail across one cheek, she clenched up. "Did that hurt?" Regina asked quietly.

"Mhmm. A little" the blonde murmured quietly.

"Poor baby." The brunette teased, barely containing a grin. She admired her work and ran her hand across the hot flesh. She raised her hand a few inches and dropped it, slapping Emma's bottom softly and enjoying the slight recoil it elicited, "Are you going to be a good girl for me, Miss Swan? At least for a little bit?"

"Yes, Ms. Mills." The blonde answered obediently, her cheek pressed against the duvet and her eyes closed in relaxation.

Regina leaned down and kissed the spot she had just accosted, "Good."

Then she remembered what she needed to tell the blonde, "Emma... I- ended up telling Mary Margaret..."

The sheriff's eyes shot open, "What?!" She sat up and studied Regina's face for any sign of a joke.

"She guessed. She saw the wooden spoon on the couch and she kept threatening me and she wouldn't stop talking... Honey, I didn't tell her to embarrass you or anything."

Emma sighed, "I know you wouldn't do that, but... ugh. I would never have wanted her to know. How am I going to go be around her tomorrow? You *know* she's going to want to talk to me about it, and you know how bad I am at talking about it period. She'll probably make me watch a special on how to communicate to others secretly if I'm being abused."

Regina laughed out loud as she peeled her skirt and blouse off, "I think I sort of helped her understand, Love."

"I hope so... and I hope she just pretends she doesn't know." The blonde muttered before she was pounced on by her girlfriend. "Hey, are you trying to make up for that awful thing you did to me earlier?" she teased between kisses. Regina straddled her and caught her wrists, pinning them to the bed above her head, "I have nothing to make up for, Naughty. I'm just reminding you to whom you belong, in a bit of a different way."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, just the story. As usual, done on my phone, so excuse any typos/weird spacing. Enjoy!

Emma sat gingerly on a wooden chair in the kitchen of her parents' home. Snow set a mug down in front of her and joined her at the table, looking at her expectantly and reaching for her hand. The blonde glanced over at her mother without making eye contact as she lifted the tea to her lips. When she had taken a sip, she had nothing left to do but look around the room awkwardly and tap her foot against the leg of the table.  
Snow cleared her throat softly. "Emma-" She began, only to be interrupted.

"Mom, if you're going to talk to me about domestic abuse or something, you don't have to... I'm not being abused."

"No. No. Nothing like that." Snow replied quickly, rubbing the back of her neck with a sigh.  
A minute passed before she spoke again, "Its just, honey, I can't help but wonder if you're looking for something you wish I had given you."

"Oh, god, please. Kill me. I need something sharp." Emma began to babble over her mother hoping she didn't need to hear any more. She stood up and walked to the sink, clearing some space between them. "This is worse than 'the talk.' You know that?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just concerned. Most 30 year olds aren't getting -spanked- by their significant others." Mary Margaret whispered the word like it was dangerous.

"Most 30 year olds don't have 30 year old mothers or daughters. There can be outliers, you know."  
"That's not the same thing, Emma. You know it's not. And I would just like to point out that a spanking is usually something a parent administers... So to know your girlfriend is doing it..."

Emma slumped back into her chair and traced circles on the table with a drop of water as she looked at her mother. "Well, I'm a little old for all that... What do you want out of this conversation, Mom?"

"Well, I want to make sure this isn't because of something I neglected to do for you, and I want to know that you're okay..." the woman replied honestly.  
Emma sat forward and put her hand on her mother's, "First, with respect to the time you've been in my life, there is nothing you've neglected to do that caused this. There's nothing you did that caused it, either. It's not a *bad* thing. It's just something that works for us." She smiled at the relief on her mother's face. "Secondly, I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but I'm better off now than I was, you know, before."

Snow nodded and gave her daughter's hand a squeeze, "Okay. I believe you, Emma. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too."

After another strange pause, Snow cleared her throat again, "Can I... well, can I see?"

"Are you serious?" Emma deadpanned. "You're not really asking if you can look at my ass..."

"No. Absolutely not. It's none of my business whether there is permanent nerve damage or not." The woman responded without sarcasm.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "It was a pretty short affair with a wooden spoon, mom. Not a marathon with a 2 by 4." She let her hands flop down and slap against her thighs, "God, I still can't believe I'm talking to you about this!"

"Well, I am your mother." Snow replied, intending to add that Emma could speak to her about anything before the blonde started up again.

"Yeah, I remember. Trust me... Look, mom, the only thing I'm asking is that you never, ever speak of this ever again. Not even to yourself."

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Alright, alright."  
A mischievous smile crept across the woman's face, "So does that mean I should tell Regina if you're doing dangerous things?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Not cool, mom. No, you should not. I'm still the sheriff. Dangerous things are part of my job description and you aren't supposed to talk to ANYONE about this. Not Dad, not me, not Regina. No one."

"Understood." Snow said, raising her hands defensively, "I'm just teasing."

Emma nodded and went to hug her mother, "Alright, I gotta get out of here. I'm supposed to meet Ruby. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast?"  
"Yep. See you later, honey."

000000000-0000000000-000000000-"000000000-000000000

"Good evening, Miss Swan." Regina said, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Good evening, your Majesty." Emma grinned. Her smile faltered when the mayor looked up and put her work down, her dark eyes boring into the blonde intensely. She stood up from her desk and walked around it. Leaning against it and folding her arms, she spoke, "I'm only going to ask you this once, Emma, and I want the truth."

Emma was frozen to her spot a few steps from the study door, "uh okay."

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little plan?"

The blonde was confused, her stomach turning, "Regina?"

Suddenly, the mayor broke into a wide grin, "I heard you've been plotting to surprise me for my birthday." She reached out and grabbed her girlfriend, pulling her in close and wrapping her arms around her waist.  
"Who told you?!" Emma laughed, the sense of relief she experienced was incredible.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Sheriff." Regina laughed, pressing her lips to Emma's, "Don't worry. I'll pretend to be surprised."

Emma rolled her eyes dramatically, "Or maybe you'll actually be surprised. How do you know your sources are the real deal?"

"Because none of them have the balls to lie to me, silly. Now go get dressed," she replied, tugging at the leg of Emma's boyshorts, "we'll eat out. Henry is watching baby Neal tonight, so Snow is going to take him to school in the morning."

Emma turned away and breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing good would come of Regina finding out what she had really been up to. What she was saying planning to do was what her family would call "reckless" and "foolish" and if she made it out alive, would definitely get her into trouble... Henry might not ever forgive her for not letting him in on her plan, but Ruby was the only one who knew, and she was going to keep it that way.

She pulled the little clear bean out of her pocket and rolled it between her fingers. When she went back to the enchanted forest to change all of their lives, she needed to be free to fully be the savior she was meant to be.

"Emma?" Regina called from down the hall, "Are you ready? I'm pretty sure you're just planning to throw that red leather jacket on, so hurry up!"

"Coming!" The blonde yelled back, hiding the magic bean in her underwear drawer before stepping into her jeans. She whipped her jacket around her shoulders, slid her arms in, and flipped her hair out of the neck before heading down the hall to join the mayor.  
Regina held a hand out and laced their fingers as they walked to Storybrooke's Italian restaurant.

They were seated and placed their orders shortly after. Emma looked at her girlfriend. Her hair framed her face like a picture. Her eyes were dark and warm. Her makeup was immaculate and her clothes fit so nicely, they could have been painted on. She reached across the table and ran her forefinger across the back of Regina's palm. The mayor smiled. They spent a minute or so just looking into each other's eyes quietly, the blond trying hard to appear at ease. She just wasn't comfortable not being open with the mayor. It had to be obvious, too...Just as Regina's brow furrowed and her smile wavered, they were interrupted by the waitress who had brought their food.

Emma picked her fork up and lifted a bite of penne ala vodka to her mouth, glad to break the eye contact for the moment.

"Emma," Regina began, setting her own fork down, "I'm not going to drag this out or keep pretending all night." She looked at the sheriff seriously, "It just feels like there's something more than a surprise party that you're hiding... something you're not telling me..."  
Emma swallowed her food and chased it with some wine, "Regina, I'm not hiding anything!" She lied, mentally kicking herself. If she couldn't be honest with Regina, she couldn't be honest with anyone in the world.

The brunette raised her hands, "Alright, alright. I'm just making sure, Honey."

"Don't apologize." The sheriff sighed unconvincingly. She decided she would tell the brunette when they got home, if she could gather the guts.

Regina's curiosity was piqued at the weak response, but she forwent it and changed the subject. She had no desire to come off like she was looking for a reason to question her girlfriend, but she had a sneaking suspicion something big was up.

It was late when they got home. They had gotten sidetracked talking to a few friends when they passed Granny's on their walk back home. Ruby and Emma had been too quiet and all but refused to look at one another the whole time. Eventually, Regina grabbed the blonde's hand and with a curt tug, indicated that it was time to go home. She was over the game.

When they got home, they went straight upstairs. The mayor kicked her heels off and reclined on the bed, quietly watching Emma undress as she did so often.  
Emma turned her back to Regina and opened her underwear drawer for a fresh white tank and some boyshorts to wear to bed. As if in slow motion, as she pulled out the boyshorts, the magic bean hitched a ride in A fold and fell to the floor... each bounce may as well have been a gunshot as the blonde cringed. She was glued to her spot as she looked over at the brunette, hoping she had somehow missed it all.

Regina appraised Emma evenly. She could see the bean clearly, and there was only one reason for anyone to have one. She got up off the bed and walked over to it, almost casually, bending down to pick it up. She slipped it into the pocket of her jacket without pause and looked at Emma, whose face seemed to be stuck in a state of shock.

Fury welled up inside the Mayor. Her eyes were as intense as they could be. She looked at the floor between them and decided it wasn't a good time to really get into it. "So... this is what it is." she stated lowly. She looked up at the blonde with anger all over her face and exhaled loudly. After a very tense moment of silence, she spoke "I don't know what the full plan was, but right now, I'm angry, Emma. I'm angry because you looked into my eyes and you lied to me."  
"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma pleaded, "I-"

"Quiet, Miss Swan." The brunette interrupted holding up a hand, "I don't actually want to hear it now." She shook her head and began to turn away, "Go to bed."  
The blonde skulked off to the bathroom without protest.

Regina took the magic bean out of her pocket and held it up to the light before she slipped it back in and took the jacket off to hang it up. Emma came back out as Regina was pulling a nightshirt on. She got into bed and faced away from her girlfriend. The mayor rolled her eyes, "Goodnight, Emma." She sighed.

"Night." came the small, muffled reply.

She turned the light off and climbed into bed beside the blonde. It would be a long time before she could fall asleep.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina isn’t perfect. I know in our heads she is, but this sort of relationship can be very difficult to balance. Enjoy!

Emma drummed her fingers against the side of the mug off coffee in front of her as she sat, slouching at the island in a white tee and her usual boy shorts. Regina stood across from her, arms folded, already dressed in a deep purple blouse and black riding pants, her hair tucked behind her ear. She had been up for some time, choosing to allow her lover to sleep in. She still expected answers, though.

"Emma, I don't have all day. I have work to do. Are you going to talk to me or what?" She asked, her eyebrow cocked and her mouth set tightly.

"Regina... I was going to tell you when we got home. I just didn't get to before you found out."

"Did you have the magic bean when you got home yesterday? Before we went to dinner?"

The sheriff sighed and looked down again, nodding subtly.

The brunette nodded, leaning back against the counter and placing her hands on either side of herself. It was the sort of stance that made her intimidating... she would open her chest up and allow her eyes to penetrate their target at the same time. It was like setting the trap in front of an animal that knew it was going to wind up stuck, anyway. "And how is it that you didn't have the chance, when I asked you several times what was going on?"

The blonde shook her head, "Because you wouldn't have let me go through with the plan."

"And what was the plan, Emma?"

"Well, it wasn't entirely mapped out, yet, but the idea..." she cringed a bit, "was to go back... to the beginning." She looked up at her girlfriend.

Regina put her hands on her hips, "Don't make me pull teeth. Spit it out."

"I wanted to find out if I could... change the Evil Queen. Like, maybe we were meant to be the whole time and there was a way to circumvent all of this insanity we've been through... and Ruby was going to-"

"So what you're saying is: you didn't put any real thought into it at all?" Regina cut her off abruptly.

Emma frowned, "I said it wasn't all the way plan-"

"No. No, it wasn't planned out at all." The mayor was incredulous, "Let's say you and the Evil Queen, who would have killed you, by the way, hit it off. Let's say you went back and changed everything. Not that we haven't tried a hundred times to make things different. What about Henry? What about the life we've made here?or how about everyone who has given their lives for us along the way?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She had known there were some issues with their idea, but she hadn't thought that far into any of it. She was so used to doing and then dealing, that she couldn't form a solid plan... and Ruby had been no help at all. Gassing her up like it was a good idea.

Regina snorted in disgust, "You literally had no fucking idea what you were about to do, but you were so stuck on the whole notion, you didn't even think running it by me was a good idea?"

Emma had no answer to offer. She couldn't sit up straight from the virtual weight of Regina's anger and the realization that her plan was garbage.

"And when were you planning on leaving?" The mayor asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Ruby at Granny's around 2."  
Regina drew her lips into a line and immediately whipped her phone out of her back pocket, scrolling through her contacts. She selected one and held the phone to her ear, staring at the wall behind the sheriff as the line rang. "Hey, it's Regina Mills. Yeah, I know you know who I am, I'm just... used to it, I guess. *terse laugh* Thanks. Well, I was wondering if Ruby is there? Okay. Just tell her I said Emma isn't coming by later, and that I will stop by and see her later. Okay. Thank you. I will. Bye."

She turned the screen off and slid the phone back into her pocket, returning her focus to the younger woman before her. She crossed the few steps between them and planted her hands on the island top.  
"You know, I was pissed you lied to me, but I'm more pissed that you were on the edge of really fucking everything up. Don't you you understand what you could have cost us?"

Emma rolled her eyes, allowing her irritation to show, "I wasn't trying to ruin anything, Regina. I just wanted to see if I could make things better. Maybe we could have avoided some of the things we've all gone through."  
"You're not getting it, Emma." Regina growled, slapping her hand down on the table next to the blonde, "There is no chance for a happy ending back there. There is no Henry. There is no us. There aren't even any Charmings left there. Everything is here. You were about to take the last magic bean and fuck it all up, and probably get stuck there... for what? So we could all validate you as the hero? To remind us that you're good?"

Emma stood up, forcing Regina to take a step back, "Back off, Regina. You don't get to basically run my life AND be passive-aggressive about this shit. You know how hard I've tried since I came back from being the Dark One? I still see Nimue in my dreams."

"That doesn't give you the right to mess with everyone's lives, Sheriff." The raven-haired mayor responded angrily.

"So you've said twenty times in the last 10 fucking minutes!" Emma yelled back.

Regina was furious. She briefly imagined slapping Emma's face just to satisfy her rage, but held off. Discipline they agreed upon was one thing... slapping her in the face out of anger was another. At her core, she knew the blonde had just not given it enough thought and resented being managed like a child, but Regina was angrier than she had been in a long time. She suddenly shrugged apathetically, though inside, she was anything but.

"You can do whatever else you want, Emma, but I'm not giving you the magic bean back." She set her own coffee mug in the sink and wiped the countertop. "I have work to do."

With that, she walked past the blonde and out the door into town without so much as a "goodbye". As she headed down the walkway, her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets, a memory nagged at her. In the kitchen, just two nights before, Emma had accused her, "And it's you who can't make her mind up."

And it was the truth. She was a natural leader, and despite her strong personality, Emma needed to be lead. Not in all things, and not constantly, but she always needed to know where the boundaries were. From the moment she set foot in Storybrooke, she hunted for those lines in the sand, and Regina had always been the one showing her where they were, whether she was actually in the right or not. It was only unnatural when they tried to dissect that dynamic.

What Emma had done was stupid. Uncharacteristically stupid, at that. The brunette had just been so hooked on what the grand consequences for all of them could have been, she had overlooked the immediate issue. Regina sighed to herself when the realization hit. Regina always set up a fence in front of the boundaries. Emma would find the fence, Regina would push her back, and then Emma would turn around and go right through to find the real wall. The salad was just the fence. Emma wanted the wall. It was how she knew she was safe and loved, and having Regina walk out on her was probably not going to help.

The Mayor turned around and began to walk back toward the mansion. "You want boundaries?" She muttered to herself, "You're gonna get boundaries." She opened the front door and strode into the living room where she found Snow sitting on the couch with Emma, brow furrowed with worry, and in the middle of a sentence. "Well, Emma, you can't just-"

"I've been gone for, what, ten minutes?" The mayor asked, annoyed. She gestured toward the door, "Mary Margaret, please."

Emma put a hand on her mother's forearm, "No, stay. You came all the way here for me." She glowered at the mayor.

"Honey, the apartment is literally like a minute away... and I don't want to get in between the two of you right now."

"No, you don't." Regina agreed, looking directly at her girlfriend.

"Mom" Emma whispered sharply, "if you leave..."  
Mary-Margaret looked over at Regina and then back at her daughter. She shrugged lightly, "Given the situation, I'm not sure this is such a bad thing I'm leaving you to right now. I'll call you in a bit." She hugged Emma and nodded at Regina as she left.  
Once they were alone, Regina turned her glare back to Emma, who leaned back on the couch and stuck her chin out like a child.

"If you came back to-"

Regina cut her off with a hand, "I came back here because I know you think I'm inconsistent, and you're not wrong."

Emma let a small, petulant smile play at the corner of her lips as an internal joke about Regina finally admitting she was right about something crossed her mind, but upon looking at the former Queen's mirthless expression, she erased it.

The brunette ignored the whole look and continued, "and I've realized that to do my part if I want us to be happy, I have to be consistent, and I have to stay consistent... And while I have never wanted to micromanage you, Emma, I know when you're testing the boundaries... I shouldn't have walked out earlier. I'm sorry for that. Now, we are going to deal with this."  
Emma pulled her knees up to her chest, but gave no indication that she understood. Regina sighed and left the room, returning a moment later, and sat down.  
The blonde didn't move when the mayor sat next to her, though the butterflies in her stomach were beating against its walls.

"Come on, Emma." Regina ordered quietly, gesturing to her lap.

"No, Regina. I don't want this. I don't need it."

"Then say your safeword." The Mayor responded firmly, her skepticism written all over her face.  
The blonde shook her head after thinking for a moment. She just couldn't do it.

"I'm serious. Either you use your safeword, or I am going through with this, Emma Swan. That is the only way to stop this right now."

The brunette waited a moment to allow the other woman to make a choice, but there was no change.  
She resisted a little bit when Regina tugged her arm, but she allowed herself to be pulled across the brunette's thighs. She buried her face in her arms and cringed as Regina swept her boyshorts down swiftly. She briefly wondered what implement the mayor had retrieved when she heard it knock against the ring on the woman's hand.

Retribution would come swiftly and last far too long for Emma's taste, raining down for quite a while after she thought she couldn't take anymore. She didn't use her safeword, even when the solid wood of whatever it was left a searing sensation in its wake, because she knew Regina would read her the way she always did and stop when it was truly enough. Eventually, she found herself laying in the fetal position on the couch, tears drying in tracks down her face, running her hand absentmindedly over an inflamed patch of skin on the back of her upper right thigh, which she had earned when she had refused to move a protecting hand that was in the way.

After leaving briefly to put the implement away, Regina came back into the room and tapped the sheriff, indicating that she should lift her head. She slid onto the couch, positioning herself so Emma's head was in her lap, "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked gently, stroking the younger woman's hair.

"I'm okay." The blonde replied, snuggling into her lover's embrace.

After a few moments, Emma spoke, "I'm sorry, Regina. For everything. It shouldn't have to go this way... I don't want to change what we have... I just wanted to change things we've been through."

"Emma, it's alright. Sometimes, things do have to go that far for everyone to realize the issue that needs fixing. The important thing is that we've dealt with it. And I wouldn't change any of it if it meant not having you."

"I always seem to simultaneously regret and kind of appreciate when you 'deal' with things." The blonde responded ruefully.

"You get what you ask for, young lady." The mayor responded simply and without humor or smile, but with a tap to Emma's cheek. "Ruby will be lucky if I don't have time to pay her a visit today."

"You wouldn't... you know...would you?"

"Only if it was discussed beforehand. You know that."  
"Well, I would just feel bad because she didn't sign up for all of this..."

"Her role in that terrible plan was as big as yours was. I'm only going over there to tell her so. It will be fine." Regina said, reaching to run her hand over the blonde's thigh. "Anyway, I need to get back to what I was doing, honey. I don't like to leave you like this..."

"Go on, Your Majesty. I bet my mom is itching to make sure I'm still alive, and I need to get some stuff done at the library." She slowly sat up, wincing a bit. "I'm sure I'll be fine after all the abuse you've heaped upon me."  
Regina simply raised a brow and smoothed the front of her outfit out, "nothing more than you deserved." She said in all seriousness before mercifully giving her girlfriend a small smile, "Go do what you need to do, bad girl." She leaned down and kissed the sheriff's lips before taking off.

Emma leaned back on the couch and picked her phone up to text Snow.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains kinda explicit sexy times which feature somewhat Dom!Emma and sub!Regina (the only time that will happen in this fic). If that will ruin the DD element or Dom!Regina for you, skip it, please!
> 
> I don't own anything to do with OUAT.

Emma sighed when her screen lit up with a call rather than a text. She tapped the screen and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Mom."

"Emma? You're okay?"

"I'm fine, mom. I swear. When are you bringing Henry home?"

"Not until around 5:30 or so. I can bring dinner, if you want. Your dad is working late tonight."

"Okay, let me tell Regina. I'm headed over to the library."

She said goodbye to Snow and hung up.

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

Regina pulled the door to granny's open and scanned the lunch counter, her eyes settling quickly on the owner's granddaughter. The young woman saw the mayor and quickly busied herself with wiping the counter down. Regina smirked to herself and walked over, trailing a finger along the counter top until she was stopped in front of Ruby.

The mayor smiled and sat on the stool at the very end, crossing her legs at the knee. She waited for a moment to see if the young woman would acknowledge her.

"Hi, Mayor Mills, can I help you?" Ruby asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Regina replied, reaching over to stay Ruby's hand with her own, "I am looking for a naughty little wolf who has some very bad ideas about traveling through time. Do you know where I can find her?" She smiled evenly, but Ruby knew it wasn't a friendly smile. "Why don't you come have a little chat with me, dear?"

"Oh, I can't," the woman faltered, "I have to-"

Her excuse faded as her grandmother walked in, effectively freeing her up. Regina stood and walked around, linking her arm through the younger woman's. She nodded at Granny, "I'll bring her back in a bit. I just want to talk to her."

She lead Ruby into the back office and with a hand on each of her shoulders, planted her in the office chair, swiveling it around to face her as she leaned against the desk. She folded her arms. "So... where did you get the magic bean?"

The younger brunette shifted in her chair uncomfortably, "I got it from Gold."

Regina shook her head, "Oh, Ruby. What did you promise him in return?"

The young woman looked nervous. She responded, but so low that Regina couldn't hear.

"Speak up, young lady. What did you promise him in return?"

"I didn't... He doesn't know we had it."

Regina snorted derisively, "That's what you think. You had better hope I can get it back to him without consequence to you. How did you manage to get it without him knowing?"

Ruby stared at her own lap, " I was over helping Belle with something... I was walking through the shop to leave and I saw it under the counter. I grabbed it. I'm sorry. I'll take it back to him, if you prefer."

"Absolutely not." Regina replied curtly, "I'll handle it, but I will tell you with no uncertainty that if you were mine, you would pay dearly. Don't let me catch you anywhere near Gold's, Ruby. Am I clear?"

The younger woman nodded, wondering what the mayor meant by paying dearly, but not enough to ask.

"Text me from your phone. I'll respond later." Regina ordered, sliding a piece of paper with her number on it toward Ruby. She looked at Ruby for a moment and then threw her hands up impatiently, "Now, thank you!"

Ruby scrambled for her phone and fired off a text. Regina looked at her own phone when she received it and nodded at the younger woman. "You don't go anywhere today. If I come by, you'd better be here." Regina warned.

Ruby nodded obediently and watched the mayor leave.

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

"What do you mean you *stole* it?! Ruby, you told me you got it from Elsa!"

"Because I wasn't sure if it would be safe to tell anyone." The brunette responded, "And Regina came by granny's and told me she's going to return it."

Emma nodded, "She's probably the only one who can do that without some kind of curse or whatever. Gold isn't a good guy. You know that. How mad was she?" She asked curiously.

"She's as scary now as when she was the evil queen, if you ask me."

Emma laughed, "I can see where you'd get that, but she's-mostly- bark now."

"Oh, Ladies, I'm insulted. I have plenty of bite left."

The two women whirled around to face the Mayor who had come to fill Emma in. She shot a look at Ruby, "I told you to stay at Granny's, Ruby. How could you have interpreted that to mean 'Granny's or the library?"

"I-I..." the young woman stammered before a defeated exhale, "I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon."

Regina held her arms up, "Well, here I am. Why are you here? You know what? Never mind. Go home. As it is, I have half a mind to- just, go." She interrupted herself, pointing toward the door.

Ruby didn't stick around to tempt fate or find out what the rest of that thought might have been. She gave Emma a quick nod and excused herself promptly, squeezing by the mayor, who didn't bother to move.

Regina shook her head, "You know, she might be more trouble than you!"

Emma smiled and hooked a finger through the brunette's belt loop, pulling the woman flush against her body, "Bet you won't shoo me away so fast, though, Your Highness."

Regina smiled as Emma pulled her into a kiss, "No, I'm sure I won't, princess." She wrapped her arms around her lover tightly.

"Regina?"

"Hmmm?" The mayor responded through kisses.

"Meet me at home in 10 minutes." The blonde whispered, slipping out of the woman's grasp deftly and leaving without another word.

Regina smiled to herself as she watched her partner go. Then she followed suit briskly, trying to appear composed. As soon as she walked through the front door and into the kitchen, The blonde had her in an embrace.

Emma turned them around, so Regina was leaning against the kitchen table. She grabbed Regina's waistband and spun her around smoothly. Pushing a hand into her lower back, she bent the brunette over the table and knelt down, running her hands over the woman's ass.

Regina bit her lip to stop herself from objecting. It was a seldom occurrence, Emma taking the reigns... and while Regina was rarely receptive to submitting, and especially after the morning they had, this was, surprisingly, not one of those times. Once in a very, very blue moon, she didn't want to be in control. Somehow, Emma always knew when that was, too.

"Unbutton them." The blonde ordered simply. Regina reached down quickly and undid the 3 metal buttons that denied Emma the access she wanted.

This was the biggest difference between them. Regina was in charge 95% of the time. She was patient and willing to allow the blonde plenty of wiggle room to "misbehave" or to put up a little fight. When the brunette was ready to give up control, she gave it over. She did as she was told. She didn't hesitate. It was, in her mind, one of the most solid gifts she could give her lover... her trust and her vulnerability. And she didn't *want* to test the boundaries. She just wanted to be told what to do for a bit. The other massive difference was that Emma had almost no patience, where Regina had endless amounts when it came to sex.

Emma reached up and yanked the tight black pants down bringing the woman's purple satin panties down partially, as well. Regina would match her underwear to her outfit. It was pretty hot. The brunette reached back to fix them.

"Keep your hands up there, Mayor." The blonde responded, issuing a sharp slap to the woman's ass. She waited a moment and watched Regina yank her hand up and stuff it under her head.

She smiled to herself because she had never done that, and she half expected her lover to snap at her for it. She pulled the panties down to join the pants and took an ass cheek in each hand, squeezing them and admiring them. She spread them and heard Regina gasp. She almost asked if the mayor was okay, but decided she wouldn't break her role unless Regina safeworded.

"How does it feel to be on display, Miss Mills? Being open like this? I can see everything." She jiggled the woman's ass for emphasis. "I can see how wet you are." She murmured, drawing a single finger along the mayor's wetness.

Regina arched her back, already wanting more contact. Emma pulled away and gave her another sharp smack and reached up to grab a handful of her hair, pulling her head up off the table. She put a little of her weight on the mayor's upper back as she reached around and slipped her right hand under Regina's blouse and into her bra. She pushed herself against Regina's hips as she palmed the woman's breast, feeling the nipple harden.

She pushed off of Regina abruptly and began to undress herself. The former Queen looked back, wondering where all the nice touch went.

"Keep your eyes ahead unless I tell you otherwise." Emma ordered, adding another red palm print to the woman's backside.

Undressed entirely, Emma knelt back down and resumed her attentions. "You didn't answer me, Regina, but that's fine. There will be other ways for you to use your mouth soon." She pushed her middle finger inside her lover and leaned her head against the back of the woman's left thigh as she slowly pushed another in, and began to make tiny circles inside her, "You're so good, though. You'll do whatever I want you to, won't you?"

Regina closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and secretly loving how cocky Emma was in the moment. She had never been so vocal, usually choosing a much more urgent pace over this exploratory amble. "Only for you." The mayor replied truthfully after a moment.

Again, Emma's touch slipped away. After a moment, Regina knew why. The blonde ordered her up and took the vacant place on the table. She laid back and propped herself up on her elbows. Making full eye contact with Regina, she let her legs spread. She reached up and pulled Regina down to her so they could kiss. Immediately, the brunette's hands found their way to Emma's body. The blonde broke the kiss, "Did I say you could touch me, yet?"

Regina shook her head. Emma cocked an eyebrow the way she always saw the mayor do and put her hand on the top of the other woman's head, pushing her down so she was eye-level with Emma's pussy. "Make me come" The blonde said succinctly.

That was something Regina was always happy to do. She could see the deep red marks on the blonde's ass, even as she sat on it. It was still pretty fresh. She wouldn't be so keen to sit on hard surfaces that evening, or the next day. She leaned down and began to lick, suck, and nibble exactly as she knew Emma liked, looking up to watch the blonde squirm and throw her head back as she came closer to orgasm.

Regina reached up and placed a flat palm in the middle of Emma's chest to hold her down a little as she continued flicking her tongue across the blonde's clit between applying a bit of suction, which really seemed to drive her crazy. With her other hand, she thrust two fingers inside Emma and curled them upward gently. It wasn't easy to do while she was using her mouth, but it was worth it. The sheriff was so wet, it was making a tiny puddle on the table beneath her.

Emma had both hands in Regina's hair. Her back was flat against the table and her legs were shaking. Regina picked up the pace just a bit, knowing it would send her lover across the edge, and it did. Emma's thighs clamped around her head like a vice grip as she bucked and moaned. Regina held on, continuing until the blonde squirmed away because she was too sensitive to continue.

The mayor grinned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Emma smiled back and rolled off the table. She grabbed Regina around the waist and kissed her hard. She dared to rip the the woman's blouse down the front sending the buttons flying and leaving it falling off her shoulders. She stepped back, feigning shock with a hand over her mouth, "looks like you'll be needing a new shirt, Miss Mills." She hooked a finger between the cups of Regina's bra and pulled the woman toward her again, a mischievous glint in her eye and whispered, "I'm sure you can get right on that. I have no further need for you right now."

Regina picked her jaw up off the floor and regarded Emma sternly for a moment, her submissiveness gone at the realization that Emma had planned to leave her suffering the whole time. It was evidenced by the look in her eyes. *And* she had torn the Mayor's favorite purple blouse. "You-"

She was cut off when her phone began to emit a particular ringtone. The one she had set for Gold, in fact. She silenced it and sent him an auto-text that she would return his call. She turned to face the blonde, her face fraught with irritation, though it was really just for show. Regina wasn't angry. She was both turned on, and pleasantly surprised at the plot twist. It was a very gutsy move. It begged for an extreme response, of course.

She advanced on her girlfriend until the sheriff was backed up against the wall. "That-" she started, laying a single hand gently on Emma's throat, "was a very rotten little trick." She squeezed ever so slightly, "and you think you got away with it-" She continued, applying a little more pressure, "because I let you run the show, but-" she hissed into the blonde's ear, " I can wait *far* longer than you can, my love" biting her earlobe softly.

She pulled the sheriff away from the wall, turned her to face it, and pushed her back up against it, pinning her to it with a hand against her upper back, "and I can promise you-"

She slapped Emma's very red backside firmly, "you will have a very sore ass," *and again*, "in more ways than one," *and again*, "and you will have lockjaw" *and again*, "for days." She finished.

She whirled the blonde around to face her. "And next time, if there is a next time, that I give you the reigns, you had *better* take care of me as well."

Emma nodded, wide-eyed and turned on, anew, if not slightly worried she had actually upset her girlfriend.

Regina leaned in and kissed her softly, abating her worry.

"Such a brat." She sighed, but not without affection before leaving Emma to clean the kitchen table up alone.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we take a look at how all this came to be? Yes, yes, I think so. Flashbacks are in Italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, just the story. Please enjoy. Sexy times lie ahead in chapter 7.

_The tension between them had been thicker than ever. They had been friends for some time, but both of them wanted more, and neither of them knew how to initiate it. Regina swept into Emma's apartment and found the woman lying in bed on her stomach, fully-clothed, shoes and all, binge-watching a Netflix series._

_Regina growled under her breath and with a flick of her wrist, muted the show and put her hands on her hips, expectant glare fixed on her closest friend._

_"Emma, you were supposed to call me if the new guy came in. What happened?"_

 

_"Why'd you do that?" The blonde asked, reaching over to collect the remote so she could unmute the TV._

_Regina materialized the remote in her own hand, "Nope, Swan, I'm talking to you, and this is serious, so can you focus, please?"_

_"I_ **_am_ ** _listening," the blonde droned, straining to read the closed captions, resting her chin on her hands and swinging her legs idly. Truthfully, it was easier to limit direct contact with the brunette just because it felt like the heat between them was searing, but neither of them was brave enough to make anything of it._

_"Okaaaaaay, except you're not looking at me. You haven't answered my question... you're being avoidant." Regina responded evenly, raising the remote to turn the flat screen off._

 

_"No, I'm not." The blonde muttered angrily, still staring at the screen. She absentmindedly reached for her phone, fully intending to avoid the argument._

_"Then why haven't you answered me? Why didn't you send over the information on the new guy?"_

 

_Emma waved her hand in Regina's direction, but continued scrolling through her newsfeed. "I know." she said, not really having even heard the questions._

_The mayor had had enough. If they weren't at each other's throats, they were dismissing one another entirely. Whatever it was between them that they were desperately trying to ignore was not going away. It was just making everything worse. And Regina was fucking sick of Emma's shit. She appraised the blonde briefly before she allowed her irritation to flair and she reached out, bringing her open palm down, hard, like the very hand of God, on the sheriff's backside. The impact split the silence like a gunshot. Emma's phone clattered to the hardwood floor._

 

_"OW! What the hell, Regina?!" The blonde howled, cutting the mayor a severe glare as she rubbed the stinging spot furiously, rolling over to protect herself from anything more._

_The Queen shook her hand out, hoping to free it of it's own sting, but she smirked at the blonde coolly, playing it off._

 

_"Use your words, woman! Shit!" The sheriff scowled, shocked at her friend, but not entirely angry._

 

_Regina arched a brow unapologetically, "I have been trying to use my_ **_words_ ** _, Miss Swan. You have been refusing to hear them."_

 

_"Okay, but you can't just go around hitting people!" The blonde protested, "That's assault! I could arrest you!" She shook her head, "What makes you think you can just hit someone because you think they're not listening?"_

 

_Frankly, Regina had been surprised at herself. She wasn't one to lose control so much anymore, and after a moment, she sighed, "Look, Emma, I'm sorry."_

 

_The blonde threw her hands up and sighed back, "No... I know I'm not exactly easy to deal with sometimes."_

 

_She wasn't angry. Something about that moment felt different... strained, but natural in a way. Any time she looked at Regina, she felt the urge to tell her how badly she just wanted to embrace her, but she was never sure if the brunette felt even remotely similar. She looked at her friend and smiled slightly, opting to lighten the mood with some teasing, "Besides, it's not like you hit that hard. It's all good."_

 

_Regina's eyebrow shot up again at the silly jab, "Please, push your luck, Miss Swan."_

 

_As the sting subsided, Emma's eyes glazed over as she tried to identify the new feeling creeping in. It was hot... tight... winding through her lower belly, distracting her...Was it arousal? She looked up at her friend who had moved on to lecturing her and wanted nothing more than to kiss her... but she didn't dare make a move. Regina was in the middle of something very serious. Emma knew because she could see the brunette's face set in a stern way as she spoke. She was beautiful, no doubt. And so authoritative. And she was really very-_

 

_"Aaaaaand you're not listening_ **_again_ ** _." Regina deadpanned. "You are unbelievable, Emma." She turned to leave angrily._

 

_"No, wait!" The blonde called quickly, reaching out to grab the other woman's wrist. "Don't go."_

 

_"What." Regina huffed, looking down at the blonde on the bed, irritated at what she felt was wasted time, "Now you want to talk?"_

 

_"I like you, Regina." Emma blurted out, letting the Mayor's hand fall. There went years of admiration and secret pining, flying out of her mouth in the form of 3 words and a name._

 

_"You what? We're friends, Emma, I would expect that you like me. However, I can't spend all day-"_

 

_"No. I_ **_like_ ** _you. Like you, like you." The blonde clarified carefully and quietly._

 

_Regina had known very well what Emma meant the first time, but two could play a game of obtuseness. She had only been waiting for Emma to catch up for some time._

_Regina thought for a second. This was a big moment for both of them... she could gather the blonde in her arms and profess her long-standing love, or she could make it a very Regina/Emma moment. And maybe even a teaching moment._

 

_Regina/Emma teaching moment, it was. Her lips curled ever so slightly at the corners. She took a deep breath, inhaling deeply as a more serious look settled about her. "Emma-"_

_The blonde closed her eyes, fearing the queen would reject her._

 

_"Look at me, please."_

 

_The blonde's green eyes rose to meet Regina's as the brunette made a huge decision to bridge the gap._

 

_"I want to touch you, and I'm asking your permission right now... but if you allow me, I'm doing it my way. Okay?"_

 

_"Okay." Came the breathless reply after a pause._

 

_"May I?"_

 

_"Please."_

 

_The brunette reached down and put two fingers on Emma's right shoulder, pushing gently. Emma was pliable from the instant, gasping as Regina made contact, and she laid down obediently. The mattress dipped as Regina placed her knees on either side of the blonde's hips, feeling glad she was wearing pants that day, and not a tight skirt. She grabbed Emma's wrists and slid them under her legs, effectively pinning the blonde to the bed. She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of Emma's head, letting her fingers tangle up in the long, blonde hair. She balled her fists up in it tightly, making sure the woman beneath her couldn't turn her head. She wanted full eye contact for what she was about to say, but she first wanted to make sure she wasn't doing too much._

 

_"Are you okay, Emma?"_

 

_"Uh huh." The blonde murmured._

 

_"That's not a real answer." The Queen teased, rolling her eyes at the sudden loss for words._

 

_"I'm probably better than I've been in a while." Emma breathed._

 

_Regina smirked._

 

_She let herself down onto her elbows slowly and wound up with her nose mere centimeter's from the blonde's, still gripping her hair. She ghosted her lips over Emma's, just letting them brush by one another. Her brow followed a perfect arch, as usual. Her voice was firm, but very quiet._

 

_"I like you, like you, too, Miss Swan, but I don't like when I speak to you, and I don't have your full attention."_

 

_The blonde wriggled against her and tried to defend herself, "It's just-"_

 

_"Ah." Regina interrupted with a slight frown, giving the blonde tresses a little yank. "It's my turn to speak and your turn to listen. Is that clear?"_

 

_Emma nodded silently. She was unbelievably aroused and only slightly less intimidated._

 

_"I expect," the brunette began, straightening a leg out so she could slip it between Emma's, "that when I ask something of you,"_

_Never one to shy away, she brought her knee up and wedged it firmly against the blonde's core, simultaneously tugging her hair for emphasis, "you listen for long enough to know what it is. And then-" She leaned down, pulling the blonde's head back to expose her neck and trailed her lips across the pale flesh there. She relished the woman's shudder of excitement, " you do it."_

 

_Regina inhaled the blonde's scent for a moment before whispering into her ear. "Do you want to play a game, Emma?"_

 

_"Yes." Of course she did. She suddenly wanted to do everything with the older woman._

 

_The Mayor grinned widely. She released the sheriff entirely, ignoring the woman's whimper of frustration and stood up, straightening her clothes out, "Okay, good. Now, get yourself back to the station and get me the information I asked for... if you do, I will see you for dinner at my home around 7. If you don't, well, I guess you'll just be missing out, won't you?"_

 

_Emma pouted at her situation as she sat up. That was no game. She never wanted Regina to let her go again. Her body was aching, she was so aroused. Now she just wanted release. She folded her arms and furrowed her brow, "You're a tease, Mayor Mills." She spat, feeling a bit hostile._

 

_Regina reached down and pulled the blonde up, "And you, are in very big trouble if you don't do what I asked, Sheriff. Go." She ordered, pointing at the door._

 

_"You can't kick me out of my own apartment!" The sheriff protested stubbornly._

 

_Suddenly, there was a fist wrapped up in her hair and the Queen's voice purred in her ear, "Is this what you want, Miss Swan?"_

 

_"Well, you know, I was hoping for more..."she trailed off._

 

_"The only way you get more of this" the brunette intoned, gesturing between them vaguely, "is by doing what I told you to do."_

 

_Once more, she released the blonde, "You have two hours to get it to me or fail, Emma. Choose."_

 

_Emma watched Regina disappear in a swirl of purple smoke. She exhaled forcefully and looked around for her jacket. There was no way she was going to let this shot slip away, but she hadn't written the report up, so she was going to have to bust her ass to get it to Regina within the time constraints._

 

 

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

 

Regina chuckled to herself. The sheriff had made it just in time, and their first dinner had gone wonderfully. The evening had been capped off with the most intense, intimate, urgent sex either of them had ever had. After all, they had some catching up to do.

 

Their sex was still intimate and sometimes urgent, but the intensity could be lacking. Since the domestic discipline aspect of their relationship had been on the proverbial shelf due to differing schedules and life in general, so had their propensity for play. In her feelings, Regina thought back to how the whole thing had come about. It had only been about three months into the relationship when they had moved in together, and the cracks in the savior's veneer began to present themselves immediately.

 

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

 

 

_"Why are you doing this, Emma?" Regina sighed, pulling the woman's long, blond hair through the elastic band so she could vomit without it falling into the toilet._

 

_"Uh, because I drank too much?" The blonde slurred between heaves, her sarcastic nature ever-present, miserable as she was in the moment._

 

_"No, I mean, why are you drinking so much lately?" Regina asked softly, running her hands over her girlfriend's back, really wanting to scream at the blonde and forbid her from drinking another drop. "This is the third time this week..."_

 

_"What? What does that -hic- matter?"_

 

_"It matters because it's not healthy and I want to know why you're doing it."_

 

_"Can't you wait until I'm done painting the toilet to ask questions? But if you gotta know now, I'm just overwhelmed, honestly." The blonde croaked hoarsely, her green eyes sad._

 

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

 

 

Of course, things had been weighing on the young woman... being the savior... realizing all she had missed with Henry... with her parents. She knew no other way than to take it out on herself because that's just what she had done for so long.

 

The mayor ran her fingers through her own hair as she finally realized. She had let things go too far again recently. She had a grip for the moment, but it wouldn't be long before the blonde slipped back into the void if the older woman didn't bring more structure back into their relationship. She had a tendency to fall into a pattern of trying to baby and kid glove her younger girlfriend through her issues and it had never worked. Emma had always needed a firmer touch.

 

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

 

 

_"Do you remember that time you got pissed off at me and... and you slapped my ass? Like, not for fun?" The blonde whispered, not quite looking at Regina._

 

_"Honey, it wasn't that long ago." Regina chuckled, wrapping her arms around the much soberer sheriff as they sat in bed against the headboard._

 

_Emma didn't smile. Her eyes were wet, tears threatening to spill over. The mayor stroked her cheek, "Oh, sweetie... what do you need?"_

 

_The sheriff pushed away from her, "I need you to stop being so nice to me sometimes. I need the Regina that got pissed at me for ignoring her. The one that just didn't accept my bullshit." She leaned back against the woman, "The serious side of the same one that holds me down and fucks me silly... who will stop if I don't listen. Who will make me suffer on the edge all day long, just to prove a point."_

 

_Regina frowned, confused, "You want me to Domme you? I don't think now is-"_

 

_"No. Well, yes, but not right now. I want.. I need consequences, Regina." She mumbled to the Mayor._

 

_The brunette began to put the pieces together between "consequences" and the memory. "Emma, are you saying you want to be spanked?"_

 

_Another frustrated sigh left the blonde's lips, "_ **_No._ ** _I'm saying that sometimes... I feel like I… need it. And it's too hard to ask for, and you usually just know when something's up, and... I don't know."_

 

_Regina nodded slowly, drawing the blonde out to arm's length. "I love you, Emma Swan, and I will give you anything you need, but if this is what it is, I want you to tell me, in full, right now. Say it." She prodded firmly._

 

_"Regina... don't make me, please. It's awkward."_

 

_"Emma, I have seen and done things with you that could be considered far more awkward."_

 

_"Fine."_

 

_"Go on."_

 

_"I will."_

 

_"_ **_Emma_ ** _..."_

 

 

_"I think I need to be spanked sometimes." She muttered at warp speed in the brunette's general direction. "Maybe like, soon."_

 

_"_ _Or now." The brunette finished simply._

 

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

 

And so it happened for the first time, and Emma hadn't enjoyed it, but she felt so much better.

 

Regina hadn't particularly enjoyed it, either, but once she saw the change in her girlfriend's demeanor and behavior, she was committed. They had just gotten off track. So had their "playtime".

 

The mayor leaned back in her chair and put her feet on the desk, crossing them at the ankles. Her blood-red stilettos were an attractive finish to her beautifully toned legs. Her black dress was skintight and laced up the bodice. Regina had no problems admiring her physical self. She knew she was stunning. She applied her favorite red lipstick with a small flourish, smiling into the compact mirror to make sure there was none on her teeth. Then she rested her elbows on the arms of her chair and laced her fingers together in front of her chest, looking up as the blonde approached the home office.

 

The sheriff peeked in and grinned, a pleasant jolt of lust tearing through her lower abdomen. "Whoa, sexy lady!"

 

Regina gave her an evil grin, her eyes dark and hooded. "Hello, Dear." she greeted the blonde huskily, "Would you like to play a game?"


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. I hope you enjoy!

Would you like to play today?"

Emma swallowed hard. It had been awhile since they had really played. Even after countless scenes during their time together, it was almost uncomfortable to think about how easily she could give herself over to the brunette. She nodded.

"I trust you remember your safeword?"

"I do."

"And?"

"Applesauce."

The Mayor's smile stretched across her face, "Very good. Come here." She beckoned, crooking her finger at the blonde as she stood and rounded the desk, leaning against it with her hands on either side of herself.

Emma walked over cautiously and stood in front of the woman, stopping inches from her.

Regina reached up and curled a piece of the blonde's hair around her index finger, giving it a yank.

"I wonder, Miss Swan..." she began, tugging the lock of hair a little harder and maintaining intense eye contact with her lover, "Which girl will I get today?"

She put her hands on Emma's shoulders and pushed down gently, watching as the blonde sunk to her knees obediently.

"Will I get a good girl?" she asked, reaching forward with the toe of her heel to nudge Emma's knees apart a little as she circled around her.

"Or will I get..."

She bent down from behind Emma and wrapped her right hand around the sheriff's throat gently, forcing her to look up, "A bad girl? Hmmm?"

Emma swallowed with some effort, given the position she was in. "A good girl," she whispered, "I'm gonna be a good girl."

Regina gave a throaty laugh, "We'll see, dear."

She knelt down so she was eye level with the blonde and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek as she made a soft-spoken request, "I would really like you to go get your little box of toys for me, my love."

The blonde nodded and got up to sprint off for the items.

"One moment, Sheriff," the Queen called, her voice lower and more commanding, as it was when she meant business, "I think I would prefer you to crawl for your toys. How you get back to me is up to you."

Emma blinked slowly. Her toys were on the second floor of the mansion on the opposite side of the house.

Regina smashed the button on a fist-sized decorative, mahogany stopwatch she kept on her desk. "You have three minutes to crawl for your toys and come back to me," she commanded.

The blonde nodded and put her hands on the floor in front of her and began to crawl.

"Emma..." the brunette called, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Miss?"

Regina waited a few seconds before smiling, "Nothing, Dear, I just wanted to take this in for a moment." She looked down at the clock, "Oh, my. You'd better get moving."

The blonde could hear the woman chuckling lowly as she moved on all fours as quickly as she could.

It didn't take her too long to get up to the walk-in closet where she kept her box of toys. Regina had a massive collection, but there were a few that Emma loved, and the brunette insisted the sheriff hold on to them. She opened the top drawer of the dresser on the closer and reached in.

It wasn't there.

She began to go through the drawers, throwing things aside, knocking things over... she growled in frustration and exited the closet, heading for Regina's when she spied the box in the center of the bed. "Damnit, Emma," she swore at herself, "if you would pay attention..." she snatched the box and headed for the stairs. Sure she only had a few seconds left, she threw her leg over the bannister and tucked the box under her arm, sliding down with all the grace of a turtle on its back.

As she swung her leg off the bannister, she turned straight into Regina.

"That was inventive, Miss Swan," she mused, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. She turned and headed back toward the office. "Come. You made it just in time," she called over her shoulder.

Emma followed, little box in tow. She settled on her knees in front of the Mayor, as she knew she would be expected, reveling in the gentle smile beaming down at her from the brunette who reached out and ran the back of her hand down the blonde's cheek affectionately.

"It's been a long time, wouldn't you say, my dear?"

"Yes." Emma whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into the caress.

"You did very well, getting your box before the time ran out, Emma. Stand up, please."

Usually, the blonde was content to give Regina a bit of a challenge, but in these rare moments, there was just something in the woman's voice... something about the way she moved... the way she touched Emma... so gentle, but entirely commanding. Emma had missed giving in completely. She had missed making these efforts to please the woman she loved... the woman who loved her wholly and unconditionally. She stood up quickly.

Regina reached out from her seated position on the desk and hooked a finger in Emma's waistband, pulling her closer until she stood between the brunette's legs. She looked up at the sheriff and began to unbutton the blonde's shirt, "Perhaps a bit of impact play, tonight, my love?"

It wasn't really a question, and sore as parts of Emma still were, she really loved the soothing nature of impact play with the Mayor when she had been a "good girl".

"Yes, Miss."

Regina slid the shirt off her upper body and let it drop to the floor so she could unbutton the blonde's pants and help her step out of them, stopping on her way back up to trail a finger over the pale flesh of the taut abdomen before her, She reached around Emma and unclasped the younger woman's bra, letting it slip to the floor with the rest of the clothes. The panties went the same way.

Finally, Emma was totally naked standing in front of Regina, her hands at her side, relaxed and focused. The Queen drank in the sight of her... all too often, in long term relationships, two people could be swept up in routine and forget to appreciate one another. That wasn't the case during these times. Emma utterly adored her Queen, and Regina adored her Swan Princess.

The brunette left her place and and trailed a hand around Emma's waist as she walked behind. "Bend over the desk, my girl," she ordered quietly, her hand stopping on Emma's lower back to give her a little push. She ran both of her hands up and down the blonde's back lightly.

_Up_.

_Across the shoulders._

_Down_.

_Across the lower back_.

_Repeat_.

_Down over Emma's backside._

"Hm. Still quite red and a little bruised, aren't you?"

"Mhmm."

_A soft slap and a small whimper._

"I mean, yes, Miss."

"Good girl."

_Up._

_Down_.

_Up._

Regina curled her fingers and raked them down from the base of Emma's neck to back of her knees. They left red welts in their wake and the mayor loved watching the blonde squirm and shiver beneath her touch.

"Awwwwww," Regina cooed teasingly at the involuntary whine she elicited as she dragged her nails back up across the sensitive flesh of the blonde's ass before bending down to soothe it with kisses. She took her time, pressing her lips, and sometimes her tongue to the marks she left from top to bottom. Then she pressed her hips against the sheriff's.

She looked up to where Emma's head rested against the cool surface of the desk and reached just off to the side into the small box of goodies. From it, she pulled a small device with straps hanging off it. This was her favorite one, this toy. She reached over and fished around again.

"Here it is," she murmured to herself, holding up the small remote.

Regina reached around Emma's waist and pulled two of the straps around, fastening them behind her. Then she reached between the younger woman's legs, making sure to run her finger over Emma's clit on the way, and grabbed the other straps, pulling them through and attaching them to the appropriate Velcro spots on the belt. After an adjustment, the small device was secured snugly to the blonde's body. For the moment, it was against her pussy, just the smallest sliver away from her clit... once it was turned on, it would eventually make contact. Emma could never stay still enough to make sure it didn't.

Again she ran her hands up her girlfriend's back. "I'm going to turn it on, Emma," she began, leaning down so her chest was pressed against the length of Emma's bare skin, "and then, do you know what I'm going to do?"

Emma's eyelids fluttered, "you're going to let me come as soon as I want?"

Regina threw her head back and laughed melodically. "You never fail to make me smile, my love." She traced a featherlight rhythm out on the sheriff's shoulder with her fingertips as she hit the power button on the remote in her other hand. The vibrator responded with a light, steady buzz. The mayor gave the blonde just enough stillness and silence to start feeling the effects before she noted the smallest movement and began again, "I am going to push you to the edge, and I am going to keep you there for as long as I want,"

She pushed off the blonde and walked around the desk, kneeling to make eye contact with her lover, " and you are not going to come until I tell you you may. Is that clear?" Her tone was serious, but not unkind.

"Yes, miss." Emma replied quickly, feeling the best course of action might be to obey without question at the immediate moment. She had already wiggled around a bit too much and was getting direct, inescapable stimulation from the vibrator.

"Stop moving so much." Regina warned, reaching over the desk to give the Blonde's backside a quick slap.

She pressed another button on the remote which upped the speed of the vibrations. She made a mental note when Emma groaned to keep the little vibrator in mind for the next time they went out. She had forgotten how much fun it was to surprise the sheriff.

"My love," she announced as she pulled a small leather flogger from the box and trailed it across the blonde's shoulders, "I have been lax, lately."

She swung the flogger around in the air a few times, testing it after its somewhat long hiatus.

"I've been allowing you to push and push and push..."

She began to allow it to fall across Emma's shoulders as she rounded the desk again.

"Not pushing back until you've already gone too far..."

As she made it back to the head of the desk, she bent down again, stilling the flogger. She pushed a few strands of hair out of Emma's eyes. The blonde was sweating already. She smiled. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Mhm. Miss. Yes:" Emma was on the precipice of subspace, so Regina needed to finish her lecture.

She stopped the vibrator as well, ignoring the whine of protest.

"I am setting ground rules again, Emma. That's that."

She waited for a safeword, but was met with silence, broken only by a barely audible sigh.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Regina." The blonde choked out, "but-"

"Then, Emma," the brunette interrupted sternly, "when I'm done making you beg me for release, we are going to go over them. Understood?" She flipped the vibrator back on, now to a variable setting which took predictability from the blonde.

"Yes, Misssss." Emma responded through clenched teeth as the flogger grazed over her lower back anew.

Regina flogged her lightly, switching the rhythms of her strokes and the vibrator up every few moments. Emma's knuckles were white as she clutched the edge of the desk, nearly overwhelmed with sensation.

"Miss?" Her voice was shaky and high.

"My love?" The mayor responded, setting the flogger aside.

"I don't know how much longer I can last," Emma confessed.

Regina pressed her lips to the center of Emma's lower back. "You will last as long as I tell you to. Pull your knees up onto the desk, but keep your head down," she instructed, taking a step back to enjoy the view.

Emma was spread wide, her knees folded. She was all the way on the desk, and even in the low light of the office, Regina could see she was positively dripping.

"You smell divine, my love, " she purred, reaching forward to run her finger lightly over the blonde's slit. She leaned her head against Emma's ass. Dipping a finger inside the sheriff, she set the vibrator at its highest constant buzz. Her left hand staid the blonde, anchoring her firmly by her lower back as she pushed down gently with her right index finger on the inside of the blonde, rubbing gently.

Emma's breathing was ragged and labored. Her legs shook with the effort of staving off the orgasm she desperately wanted. A small whimper escaped her lips and Regina pulled out.

"If you come without my permission, you won't be coming again for a very long time," she warned Emma seriously, reinserting her finger to continue its administrations.

"Pleeeeeeease..." the sheriff whined.

"Please, what?"

"Miss... let me come?"

"No. You're not asking right. What happened to my good girl?" Regina asked,

It took her a moment to gather her faculties, and during that time, Regina pulled out again and had started bringing her palm down on the blonde's ass rhythmically, "maybe my good girl needs a little reminder."

"Miss!" Emma cried out.

Regina stopped and reached forward, burying her hands in the blonde's hair and tugging, "Yes, my love?"

"May I come, please?"

The request was honest and pitiful. Emma's clit ached so badly, she could feel it becoming painful.

"No."

Emma growled in frustration and Regina laughed.

"Shouldn't I leave you the way you left me last time?" The brunette asked wryly, slipping her middle and index fingers inside the blonde again. There was zero resistance. Emma was so wet, she practically pulled Regina into her.

"Ah! No! I'm sorry, Miss!" The sheriff panicked for a moment, nearly losing her resolve.

"Very sorry, my love?"

"Very, very Sorry. I'm really sorry! I'll-I'll never do it- again!"

Regina grinned, grabbing the woman's hips. She yanked Emma toward her a bit and flipped her over onto her back. The Queen's physical strength was always jarring to anyone who hadn't yet experienced it.

"Good girl," she drawled sweetly, yanking the vibrator off of the blonde, as she preferred to be the source of ultimate pleasure. She wrapped her left hand around Emma's throat and pinned her down as she pushed two fingers inside her. Curling them upward slightly, she began to massage her girlfriend from the inside, as she let her thumb slide over the hooded bundle of nerves that had the younger woman so worked up. Emma strained to push down on the fingers. She wanted it rougher, but Regina was holding her in place.

"Ohhhhhhhh," the mayor mused, "you're so close. I can feel you clamping down on me." She moved a little faster. A little harder.

Emma's head was spinning. She was slightly breathless, but then, there was a hand around her throat.

"Would you like to come, my love?" Regina asked, laying her upper body on top of Emma and curling her arm around the blonde's neck as she pushed into her relentlessly.

"Yes, please, Miss. May I come?" She gasped.

Regina beamed through her exertion, "There she is," she breathed simply, "Come for me, Emma."

The wave of pleasure that started at that little bundle of nerves instantly burst through the Savior's body, tearing through her limbs from her toes to the top of her scalp. She shuddered, spasming around Regina's fingers and under her body, utterly spent and blissful.

The mayor kissed her jaw lightly, but didn't remove her hands. She swirled her thumb around Emma's clit and brushed over it, laughing when the blonde jumped.

"Reginaaaa," she whined, trying and failing to squirm away.

"Are you a little sensitive, baby?" She asked, repeating the action.

"You're a sadist." The blonde heaved.

"Well, perhaps if you promise to put that mouth to good use, I will let you up."

"I promise, I will." Emma grinned.

Regina made her buck once more before allowing her up.

"I suppose our chat can wait a little longer," she admitted with some excitement as she lay back and watched the blonde settle between her thighs.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want some Ruby? 
> 
> It doesn’t really matter now because here she is. Enjoy!

The blonde frowned and crossed her arms over her bare chest, "You took advantage of me in a moment of weakness."

"I gave you time to object, Emma. You didn't."

"Yeah, because you-"

"Sheriff," Regina started, "this has been a long time coming and you know it."

"But..." Emma sighed, giving up the fight for a moment. An out-of-character move, certainly, but Regina had always had a way of making her feel okay with not being entirely in control. This woman was the one she trusted above anyone else.

"What are you so afraid of, Honey?" The mayor asked, pushing Emma's hair behind her ear.

The blonde groaned and flopped her head against the back of the couch, "I don't need any help getting in trouble!"

Regina laughed, "is that it?"

"Well," Emma sighed, "kind of, yeah. I like doing what I want."

The Queen suppressed another laugh, "Emma, I'm not setting these rules to stop you from doing what you want..." she reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand, "I'm setting them because without some guidelines, Sweetie, you tend to fall into this... space. Somewhere far from here..."

The blonde rolled her eyes, but she knew the Mayor was right. "Fine. What are they, then?"

"Well, firstly, you need to do something productive every day."

"Uh huh."

"You need to make time for Henry every day, whether he's into it or not."

"Alright."

"You need to keep me abreast of any big plans you want to make."

*sigh* "Yes, I know."

"You need to talk to me if you're having a hard time, Emma. If you need stress-relief. If you need a shoulder to cry on. If you just need to vent. No holding it in, no matter what you think the reaction will be..."

"That's a rule?" The blonde asked for clarification.

"Absolutely, it is. And finally, you are not to neglect yourself, treat yourself or any of us poorly, or do the things you do when you intend to punish yourself. That means you eat, you sleep, and you make some time for yourself...You can always come to me if you feel you need to be punished."

Emma picked at her finger... that would be a difficult rule to follow, "Not for nothing, Regina, you are the last person I want to punish me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're too good at it."

"What a shame." The mayor intoned with an eye roll, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, you tyrant."

The Queen arched an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the last part, and reached out to cup Emma's chin, "And if you ever lie to me again, Emma Swan, you will be very, very, very sorry."

The blonde nodded, swallowing hard as Regina continued, "because a relationship is nothing without trust and openness."

The sheriff sighed again. "When you're right, you're right," she conceded.

"Mm hmmm," Regina mused, pulling the blonde to straddle her lap, " trust me, I would rather be doing the fun things with you, my love." She kissed Emma firmly, running her hands around the blonde's waist and down over her ass. "Besides," she continued between kisses, "why, " she brought her hand down against the blonde's backside for what seemed like the millionth time that day, relishing the little jump and squeak combo it earned her, "would I want to have to punish you, when I can spank you for fun whenever... and wherever... I want?"

Emma rolled her hips toward Regina's abdomen, "I don't know... maybe we should try that...next time? After a break... I'm a little sore."

"What, fun instead of punishment?" The mayor frowned as she tweaked one of the blonde's pink nipples.

"Yes!" Emma squealed at the surprise contact.

"Miss Swan, you can't be a bad girl if you want fun spankings."

"Really?" It was Emma's turn to quirk a brow.

"Well, I should clarify, you have to be the right kind of bad to get fun spankings."

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes, "What's the 'right kind of bad', Your Highness?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you brat," Regina laughed, "the right kind of bad definitely isn't hiding a stolen magic bean," she finished with a toothy grin.

"Are you going to bring that up all the time, now?" Emma pretended to pout.

"Maybe. At least until you do something worse, of which I have no doubt will happen eventually."

"Well," Emma scoffed, "maybe I'll disappoint you!"

"You never do in the end, my love," the mayor chuckled.

She looked over at her phone which was buzzing angrily again. "Gold." She sighed, allowing the blonde to slip off her lap. She tapped the screen and held it up to her ear, "Yes, I have it. I'm bringing it back to you now, " she snapped quickly.

She hung up and began to gather her clothes, "I'll be back. I have to go bring that magic bean back to Gold. Try to stay out of trouble, Sheriff."

"Does that count as doing something productive?" The blonde asked cutely.

"Go back to work, Emma... and get Henry from school on your way home. Your mother could probably use a break," Regina ordered with a playful eye roll.

The blonde sighed remembering that the arrangement was real again.

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

"I'm not in the habit of allowing theft to go unpunished, Mayor," Gold sneered. He was clearly irritated.

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with your...ways, Gold." She responded, sliding the box across the counter to him.

He lifted the lid and examined the magic bean. He seemed satisfied.

"No one comes into my shop and steals from me without me noticing. How did you do it?"

Regina snorted, "If I had taken the magic bean, not that I would ever have to steal it, do you really think I wouldn't have used it by now?" She reached over and pushed the lid shut, forcing him to move his hand. "Ruby Lucas saw it on her way out and the temptation was too great for her. She does operate on a somewhat...animalistic impulsivity, at times, wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't be smart with me, Dearie." He growled, grabbing the box away entirely. He bent down and slid it underneath the counter again. "Very well, Mayor, I will pay Miss Lucas a visit. She's not going to be taking from me without consequence."

The Queen drummed her nails against the glass counter and thought for a moment, "Why don't you let me take care of that?"

Gold gave her a weird look, "Why? What does it matter to you?"

"I only ended up with the magic bean because Ruby had some kind of senseless, convoluted plan cooked up with Emma."

"I'm sure the sheriff has been dealt with, then?" He semi-asked.

"You've known me for a long time, Rumple," She sighed, "of course, she has... I will take care of Ruby Lucas, and she will not take anything from you again, but you are not to approach her directly." Regina knew Emma was quite fond of her friend and wouldn't be happy if Gold really brought the hammer down on her. Regina was quite fond of the feral beauty, herself.

He held his hands up and raised his eyebrows, "Alright, then, Your Highness. I'll leave it to you this once, but if anything else 'walks away' I may be forced make some unpleasant assumptions."

"Ugh, save all that ridiculous posturing for someone who actually sees you as a threat, Gold."

She turned on her heel and left his shop, pulling her cellphone out to call her partner. She stopped on the sidewalk as she recognized the Sheriff's ugly yellow bug rolling down the street toward her. Waving the car down, she slipped into the passenger side, "Fancy seeing you here," she grinned.

"Yeah, my domineering girlfriend demanded I do something productive today, like, 20 minutes ago," Emma retorted.

"Yeah," Regina grimaced slightly, "so let's have a productive conversation..."

The blonde pulled over and put the bug in park, "Did everything go okay with Gold?"

"It went fine, but I told him I would take care of Ruby and I wanted to talk to you about it before I even approach her about it."

"What do you mean 'take care of Ruby?"

Regina gave Emma a pointed look, "He wants there to be consequences, and frankly, I can't blame him. We did kind of touch on that, didn't we?"

"You just said you wouldn't do anything without talking about it first." Emma replied.

"Well, what do you think?" Regina asked.

"I want to know what you're going to do."

"Well, I think it's only fair to give her a little of what you got, provided she agrees to it."

Emma rolled her eyes at the formality. As if the Queen wasn't going to make it happen.

"So?" The mayor asked expectantly.

"Well, I'm not throwing her under the bus, but... I guess I wasn't the only one involved... can I be there?" She knew what an intimate affair that situation could be. She felt the need to be part of it.

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise, but nodded, "If she's okay with that, you can."

Emma nodded and reached for her keys, turning the ignition, "Want me to drop you off at Granny's?"

"Yes, thank you."

The mayor was already in business mode. It always amazed Emma that she could fall right into it as if by the flip of a switch. She also knew how intimidating it could be. As they pulled up to the diner, the blonde put her hand on Her girlfriend's thigh, "Regina, don't go in there barking orders at her. You need to remember she's not used to this kind of thing..."

The brunette nodded her acknowledgement, "You're right. I'll be gentle."

"Good girl," the blonde teased, chuckling at the narrowed eyes she got in return.

"Watch it, Blondie," The mayor warned as she left the car and pulled her left glove on, " I'll see you at home later. Uh, don't pick Henry up. Snow called while I was on my way to Gold's and said she needs him for a bit and we will need the time, anyway."

She stood and watched the sheriff reverse out and disappear down the street before she turned and walked into the diner. She made a beeline for the bar where she saw the lithe, leggy brunette serving another customer.

Ruby wielded a genuinely beautiful smile as she chattered with one of the dwarves. She laughed as she sidled down the bar to address the newcomer. She faltered slightly when she realized who it was.

"Mayor Mills... what can I get you?"

Regina smiled gently, "I just need a few minutes of your time, Ruby."

The younger woman eyed her warily. She looked over at her grandmother who merely nodded. She tossed the bar rag onto a back counter and headed for the back office, knowing the mayor would follow on her own.

Regina was slightly amused to see the younger woman sit in the lone chair, fully expecting the Queen to perch on the edge of the desk, as before. Clearly, she saw the mayor as an Alpha female. She wasn't wrong, but it was endearing, nonetheless.

Regina leaned against the desk and took a deep breath. It certainly wasn't as easy to start the conversation when she wasn't angry anymore, as much as she believed consequences were in order. "Okay, Miss Lucas, I went to see Mr. Gold today. As you know, stealing something from him is just *begging* for very, very bad things." She cocked a brow, finding her stride quickly. She tilted her head at the younger woman for a response, which she received by way of a small nod.

"He wanted to exact some sort of revenge for your transgression, but I managed to convince him that I would take care of it." She paused again to allow Ruby to speak if she wanted.

"Um... thank you?" The young woman offered, unsure of what she was thanking the mayor for, just yet.

Regina laughed softly, "Ruby, you're adorable," She reached over and pulled the office chair closer, so their legs were just touching, "but this is a serious situation, and I am serious about it. I'm here to talk punishment with you."

The bartender squinted for a moment, "Uh, what kind of punishment?"

Regina thought about explaining everything in detail, but decided to pull the plug first. She was Regina Mills and she had no use for beating around bushes. "Well, to put it plainly, Miss Lucas, I intend, if you agree, to spank you."

She didn't miss the way the woman shifted in her seat slightly.

For her part, Ruby had been expecting something far more threatening. It wasn't always easy to forget that the evil queen was no longer. She supposed she could deal with a spanking. She enjoyed a smack here or there for... fun. She hadn't received any such thing in a punitive capacity since she was a younger child, but she didn't remember it being that bad. A few swats, maybe. Then, Granny had never been particularly strict by the standards of the old world, despite her tough exterior.

"Okay. So how would it work?" She asked cautiously.

"You would meet Emma and myself at home at the end of your shift, which I believe ends at 4?"

Ruby nodded, opting to remain silent. She knew she deserved it, but the only way to keep from backing out immediately was to keep her mouth shut.

"Right, so you will come by. We will talk about anything we need to discuss, and then I will spank you, and it will all be over."

"Emma is going to be there?" She wasn't sure if she wanted an audience.

"Emma is my partner and she received the same thing you'll be getting... only she probably had it a little worse.

Ruby's eyebrows shot up. "Really?!" She asked in an almost conspiratorial tone.

"Surely, it's not so surprising that a child of the charmings needs a little correction from time to time."

Regina's attempt at a sly joke fell flat in the face of what was to come. She wondered for a moment if she shouldn't have said anything, but fuck it. Ruby was going to find out shortly thereafter, anyway.

"No, I guess not." The bartender answered slowly, making a mental note to ask the blonde about it at their first opportunity to talk for awhile.

"So I will see you around 4:30, then?" The mayor asked, nudging Ruby's knee with her own.

"Yes, Mayor Mills." She resigned to her fate, wondering what the hell she was doing.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina deals with Ruby. 
> 
> This may be the last update for a bit, unless my horribly lazy brain starts generating workable content. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"I'll get it. You'll scare her."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm not forcing her to show up. She came here on her own," she called after the blonde. She situated herself on the black couch and crossed her legs. Part of her was nervous. She wasn't used to this with anyone other than Emma. "Stop, Regina. It's the same technical process," she scolded herself.

At the door, Ruby was somewhat relieved to be greeted by her friend.

"Hey, Rubes." Emma chirped sweeping her arm toward the foyer.

"Hey," she replied, accepting the invitation in. Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her along toward the living room.

"Wait, Emma," Ruby whispered pulling back, "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble."

The blonde shook her head, "You didn't... I knew what I was doing, Ruby. I made that decision." She gave her friend a tug, "its best just to get it over with."

The brunette gave a labored sigh and allowed herself to be pulled into the living room to face the music. As they rounded the bend, she saw the mayor on the couch and her stomach jumped into her throat.

"Miss Lucas, I'm glad to see you." Regina said honestly. She waved toward the couch opposite herself, "have a seat, please."

"A Queen who says 'please'," the young woman joked weakly as she sat on the couch and Emma settled herself across the room respectfully.

Regina's brow arched as it always did, "Ruby, if I stop saying please, you will know there's a real problem." She sat up a little straighter. "Now, young lady, why are we here?"

"Well, I guess because I stole a magic bean from Gold's shop and then I recruited Emma into my plan to use it."

"You guess?"

"No, I mean, that's what happened."

Regina leaned forward, "To be clear, I am not punishing you because of Emma's involvement. She made her own decision in that regard, and she received the consequences to go along with that decision, isn't that right, Emma?"

"Yep." The blonde called from the other side of the room.

The mayor looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. Emma knew exactly what she was supposed to do.

"Yes, Miss." she corrected herself for Ruby's benefit.

The bartender picked up on that immediately.

"Miss Lucas, you are here now for stealing a magic bean from Gold, a risk for anyone, certainly, and for intending to use it in a very poorly thought out and dangerous manner that could have hurt you and everyone else in this town."

Ruby nodded, lacing her fingers together in her lap nervously.

"And for that," Regina continued, laying it all out bluntly so there could be no ambiguity, " I plan to put you across my lap, take your pants down, and spank you until I feel you have been suitably punished. I will use my hand only."

In her corner of the room, Emma swallowed hard. To hear those things directed at someone else gave her chills, but mostly, she felt bad for her friend because she knew Ruby wasn't prepared. There was no being prepared, ever, for this measure of discipline from the mayor. It always managed to be more unpleasant than one would imagine. Regina was strong and thorough, without exception. She had expected to feel a bit possessive, but she didn't. She felt secure.

"Do you understand exactly what I mean to do, Ruby?"

"Yes...um, Miss." The younger brunette mumbled. "

Regina gave her the faintest, gentle smile of encouragement, "and you agree to this discipline?"

"Yes, Miss."

Regina nodded and leaned back. She straightened her blouse before patting her lap, "Come here, please, young lady."

Emma pulled her knees to her chest. The tension she was suddenly feeling was jarring. Or maybe it was suspense. She was about to see an angle of Regina she hadn't ever seen before and was simultaneously grateful it wasn't her right then, and nervous to see Ruby in such a vulnerable way... there wasn't any coming back from that if Ruby took it poorly.

For Ruby, none of the ordeal, not even going to the mansion in the first place, had been harder than picking herself up from the couch to approach the mayor. Somehow, where she had been skeptical that this punishment would be all that bad, she was questioning her judgement. The nice side of Regina Mills was far more intimidating than the Evil Queen. Maybe because she wasn't in the wrong, and was actually the one doing the correcting. The bartender wasn't excited about her friend being in the room, but she was oddly comforted that Emma knew what she was about to experience. As she lowered herself over the mayor's thighs and tried to anticipate what might happen. She imagined, as Regina shimmied her skinny jeans down over her ass, that the first strike would produce that warm, mild, itchy sort of pain that was kind of pleasant... the kind one felt when swatted firmly on a clothed posterior... and she thought it might even be somewhat easy to endure.

She thought, as the mayor pushed her purple, satin panties down, just enough to expose her naked backside, that the shorter woman might not even hit that hard.

She thought until Regina's open palm came down against her bare ass. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped. The sharp, searing sting wasn't so painful as to be enough punishment alone, but it was far more painful than she had thought it would be. At that very second she knew she wasn't getting off easy.

Emma jumped a little at the first sound. She had closed her eyes just before the first contact, but now that Regina had begun a steady rhythm, she felt like she could watch.

Her girlfriend was as beautiful as she ever was and she was focused intently, her eyes shifting from her target to Ruby's face, almost constantly, checking and rechecking to make sure the younger woman was okay. Emma watched her palm fall. It wasn't as stiff as Emma always imagined. It was, at times, slightly cupped, and other times, it was slightly more relaxed. Every time, it made a vicious snapping sound, and Emma could see Ruby wriggling around at each slap. Regina's left arm was clamped around the brunette's thin waist, steadying her, and creating leverage.

After a few moments, Ruby's discomfort became audible and Emma diverted her eyes.

Regina's palm began to sting, but judging by what she could see, Ruby wasn't quite ready. She shifted her grip and grabbed the younger woman's hips, scooting her up a bit, which pushed her backside further in the air. Ruby voiced her displeasure with a frustrated whine, the mark of a brat, at least in Emma's case, and they were fairly similar at times, and Regina understood that she could speak.

"I trust I can count on you not to go around stealing powerful magical things, especially from Mr. Gold, Ruby Lucas."

The bartender whimpered her agreement, her hand itching to cover her burning ass. Her legs were all over the place.

"Good. Because if it comes down to this again, you will not like how it goes...If you-kick me, Ruby..."

The threat wasn't finished, but it didn't need to be.

The younger brunette struggled to control her legs and began reaching back instead, attempting to shield herself with her right hand. Regina simply grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her right hip.

"It is not acceptable for you," Regina gritted out through the effort of throwing her right leg over both of Ruby's, as she continued her administrations, "to take such actions that are dangerous to you," she blew some hair out of her face. Ruby wasn't easy to restrain. "Not to mention, everyone else in Storybrooke," she finished, emphasizing her point with a series of harsh slaps before shaking her hand out.

"Is that clear, Red?"

Ruby hadn't heard that affectionate nickname in quite some time and though she was more than a little distracted, she understood it to be the mayor showing a small soft spot.

"As. A. Magic bean... Miss." she squeaked out in the small gap of time Regina gave her to answer.

Regina let her hand flop down limply on the bartender's backside, "Ruby... trying to be funny won't save you." Her voice was stern, but Emma saw her fighting a smile. She began again in earnest, endeavoring to finish on a serious note.

The blonde suppressed a small laugh. The tension had gone out of the room in less than a minute. Ruby wasn't going to be broken by a spanking. She just wasn't going to enjoy it, and it was really only fair. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and held it out of view. She had received a text from Mary Margaret.

_Emma, open the door. Henry left the spare key inside._

"Shit." Emma muttered, setting her fingers to work.

_Come back in 10, please?_

**AGAIN?!**

_Stop! No! Just come back in 10._

**No. I'm taking Henry back to mine**.

**Come get him when you're done doing**

**whatever crazy thing you two are doing**

**because it sounds like someone is getting punished again.**

_Mom, seriously..._

**I hope you're not texting me while it's happening.**

Emma could feel the blush creeping up her neck. Even rolling her eyes at the stream of texts from her mother couldn't stop it. She crammed her phone in her pocket and tried to refocus. By that point, Ruby had just finished receiving her punishment. Regina looked up at Emma and gave her a questioning look. They didn't need to speak for Emma to know that the Mayor was asking if she was okay with Regina administering her kind of aftercare to Ruby. The blonde nodded subtly and hugged her knees again as she watched.

"If you want to stay there for a few minutes, you can, Little wolf. I hope you've learned something today." Regina murmured, running her hand over Ruby's upper back.

The bartender was crying. Silently, but still, tears streamed down her face. The physical discomfort was one thing, but Regina had made the entire experience something that made Ruby feel safe and cared for. Like, she wasn't allowed to put herself in danger. Being a werewolf, it wasn't often anyone really looked out for her wellbeing like that.

Emma sat quietly, enjoying this new peek... it was almost like an out of body experience. While the deeper love Regina had for the blonde wasn't present, there was the same strong undercurrent of tenderness and care in the way she stroked the bartender's back and laid her arm around the younger woman.

Apart from her darker side, Regina had a capacity for care-taking beyond even what she would have guessed of herself. She felt as at home in a role of caring authority as she did in any other facet of her life in which she had confidence. She looked into Emma's eyes across the room and hoped to convey her love quietly.

As Ruby came out of the moment, she sat up let the mayor pull her head onto her shoulder. "Are you okay, Ruby?" Regina asked.

"Yeah... I'm good," the young woman whispered back, closing her eyes.

Emma shuffled across the room and sat on the couch across from the other two. Now she felt she wanted her lover back a little, but she wasn't going to ruin the moment for either of them, though she couldn't help but stare a little too longingly.

Regina rarely used her magic, and especially on Emma because she hated when Emma used hers back, but it was called for. She closed the distance between them with a flick of her wrist and the blonde appeared on her other side in a cloud of purple smoke. She put a hand on Ruby's leg as the younger woman shifted as if to get up. "You stay here as long as you need, Red," the mayor commanded gently.

"Really, I'm okay," Ruby insisted, reaching over to hug the mayor and give Emma's knee a squeeze before she buttoned her jeans, "I actually have to get home, but do you think we could talk about all this sometime tomorrow? I'm closing the diner, so we could eat or something..."

"We'll be there." Regina nodded.

Ruby let herself out and Regina wrapped her arm around the blonde, pulling her in for a cuddle. "And how are you? You did really well with this."

"Well, it was hard to watch because I know how she felt, and it's something that seems like it should be private."

"I agree, but you weren't intruding. I think she felt better with you in here. You didn't feel any jealousy?" The mayor asked, sort of hoping she had.

Emma broke into a wide grin, "I was definitely not jealous of Ruby at first... I think," she admitted," that when I saw you holding her and consoling her, I felt a little for a moment, but I realized pretty quickly that she needed that, and that you needed to have that moment with her, and honestly, it went away. I know who I am to you."

She snuggled into Regina's arms.

"Oh, shit." She said, breaking the silence, "we have to go get Henry. My mom texted..."

"Oh, great." Regina rolled her eyes, "what now?" Regina loved Mary Margaret, but the woman could be a plain pain in the ass.

"They came up while everything was happening. She heard again. She texted that she heard and-"

"Hold on... is that knocking?! Is she... she's out there, Emma. I know it's her." The mayor hissed.

"Emma?" Came the call from the foyer.

"Mom?"

Snow rounded the corner into the room and sat down across from the two women. "Okay, what the fuck?"

Regina raised a brow from her seat on the couch, "I'm not used to hearing language like that from you, Snow."

"Yeah, good." the woman snapped irritably throwing her hands up, "what in the hell is going on? Regina, do you do this to her every day? I can't just sit by and let you beat my child every time she annoys you. The magic bean was one thing, but what now? What NOW?!"

Regina leaned forward and crossed her legs, appraising the woman levelly, "Are you done, Mary Margaret?"

"Yes." The woman huffed. Emma burrowed her face into her palms.

"Again, what Emma and I do is between she and I, but if it makes you feel better, it wasn't her in the... hot seat. How else would you have been exchanging texts? Do you think I let her scroll through her messages when she's over my knee?"

"Oh my god, Regina, stop!" Emma moaned into her hands.

Snow's eyes widened when she realized she had passed Ruby Lucas on the sidewalk. "Ruby! Why?"

"Why do you think? I'm not giving you details, Snow. Emma is fine. Ruby is fine. I am fine. We will come get Henry."

Snow just stared at Regina hard for a moment.

"Unless you're waiting for a demonstration, which I would be happy to provide at this point, Mary Margaret, I would suggest you let me finish my conversation with my partner in private and stop barging in. I'm not going to do irreversible harm to Emma, ever. She is an adult and she can speak to me at any time about anything. You do not need to advocate for her unless she asks you to."

"Fine." Snow conceded angrily before showing herself out in a fit of smoldering rage. She hated not being in control of everything.

Regina plopped back against the blonde's chest and exhaled forcefully.

"Regina, you can't threaten to give my mother demonstrations." Emma laughed, slightly worried that her mother was not okay.

"I can and I did. You know, I was responsible for her once, a long time ago. I remember what she looked like when she was in the single digits. Her face is basically the same."

"Yes, I know and that went _so_ well... but for my sake... please, never again."

Regina let out a rare giggle, "Alright, my love." She pulled Emma to her and held her close. Being the mayor of Storybrooke was a lot less mayoral lately.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just getting a foothold back into the story. Give me some time. Notes at the end.

Regina swirled her cheap wine around in her glass, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched Emma tuck into a burger as if she hadn’t eaten a whole dinner just an hour beforehand. She looked up as Ruby slid into the booth with a cold beer. “Closed already?” She asked, looking around at the empty diner, surprised because she hadn’t even noticed. 

“Yeah, no one else was around, so I decided a few minutes early wouldn’t hurt.” She smiled awkwardly, “The dwarves like to come in two minutes before close and order whole meals.” 

Regina smiled again and let Ruby figure out when to stop talking. “So, how do you feel?” Out of the corner of her eye, she knew Emma had stopped chewing and was waiting for the answer. 

Ruby picked at the torn edge of the label on her bottle and shrugged thoughtfully, “Well, I’m not sore or anything... there’s no bruising. I’m kind of surprised.” She laughed, “It didn’t feel, at the time, like it would go away as quickly as it has. The- the sensation, you know.” 

Emma snorted faux-sarcastically, picking her burger back up, “that’s because you got off easy, Rubes.” 

Regina cut the blonde a look, “No, you did not get off easy, Ruby. It was your first time experiencing something like that and you took it well. Now, when I asked how you’re feeling, I meant emotionally...” she paused, thinking she should explain, “there wasn’t a lot of time for me to really make sure you were okay because of some extenuating circumstances.” She sipped her wine, settling into the conversation more comfortably. 

“Oh, well, I...” Ruby hadn’t expected to be asked that. No one ever really checked on her emotional well-being.

“No pressure, Ruby.” Regina said gently. 

“No, I- I just wasn’t expecting that question. I mean, I was prepared to answer it, but I imagined I would bring it up myself.” 

Regina nodded and stole a fry off the sheriff’s plate, ignoring the look she got in return. Emma wasn’t great at sharing her food, but Regina always got away with sneaking a bite. 

“I guess... I feel okay, actually. You really made me feel secure during the whole thing, you know? Like, I felt like there was a purpose and it wasn’t just that I had stolen something from a friend of yours... you made me feel like you cared about me.” She looked at her hands as they fiddled absentmindedly with the torn label and suddenly, she gulped half of her beer down. 

Regina bit back a chuckle and Emma laughed out loud until she received a pointed elbow to the ribs. 

“No, really. It felt like you were doing it because stealing the magic bean was dangerous for me, and not just because I stole it. There’s a difference, I guess, is what I’m saying.” 

Regina nodded, “There is. Now, I did end up spanking you to save you from whatever Gold’s brand of justice would have been, however-“ she paused, noticing the obvious effect that specific word had on the atmosphere in their little corner of the empty diner, “ I had thought about it way before I even spoke to him. We have always been friends, Red... okay, well, not always, but for a long time we have been... family, really. I take care of my family and I don’t want to see you put yourself in harm’s way. That is unacceptable to me. Obviously, I don’t go around doing that to everyone, but you seemed like you needed it.” 

Emma was focused on her lover. It amazed her, still, that the mayor could be so blunt and straightforward, even about personal things. Also, she was just way too sexy, like, all the time. 

“Well, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I appreciate that, Regina.” Ruby responded honestly. 

The mayor laughed out loud and nudged the sheriff, “See, that’s how it’s done.” 

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Hell no.”

“I know it sounds funny, but, I haven’t had that kind of security before and for me, it was a positive experience as much as a negative one.” 

Regina cleared her throat, “Ruby, Emma and I haven’t really had a chance to speak about it, but I think if you ever needed to have that feeling again, you could come to us and we could discuss working it out. Would that be good?” 

Emma wiped her mouth quickly and interjected, “Don’t agree to that, Ruby.” 

“Emma.” The tone was light, but warning.

“Don’t do it.” 

“Emma.” 

“It’s a trap.” 

Regina laid a hand on the blonde’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. 

“You’ll never get away with anything again! Run! I’ll distract her!” She flicked some of her ice water at the mayor. 

“Oh, you’re going to pay.” Regina swore, wiping the droplets from her face. 

Ruby started laughing, “Thanks, Emma. I think, maybe I might take you guys up on that someday, though.” 

The mayor nodded and swatted the sheriff’s hands off her, “Good. You just let us know and we will-“ 

A sharp rap on the window distracted them all. 

“Hi, Mary Margaret!” Ruby shouted through the glass at the woman who had her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” The mayor muttered under her breath, “Don’t let her in, Ruby.” She ordered.

“Regina! That is my mother!” Emma protested with mock horror. 

“She’s a massive pain in the ass.” The mayor retorted. 

“Well, it’s about time you had one of those.” The blonde laughed, ignoring the glare she got back. 

Regina wrapped an arm around her waist possessively as Ruby went to unlock the door, “I have one right here.” 

“That’s not what I meant, Your highness.” Emma huffed playfully, poking the mayor in the side. 

“I know what you meant, silly. Just- no.” 

They watched Mary Margaret Blanchard stomp into the restaurant angrily and steam toward their table. Her face was not as white as snow, in fact, it was more like, angry, boiled-lobster-red. 

She slammed her purse on the table and pointed a finger at the two women while a perplexed Ruby sidled past her to resume her seat in the booth. 

“I get it. You think I’m annoying and crazy.” She spat. “But all I know is you’re running around playing dominatrix with people while I watch Henry for hours a day!” 

Regina sighed, “Snow, I can understand why it seems that way, but -“ 

“No! You’re a bully!” Mary Margaret fumed, lifting her purse and slamming it down on the table again. Unfortunately, Regina’s wine glass became a victim, which in turn, made her white, satin blouse a victim as well. 

Emma watched Regina’s eyes go dark and she nudged the mayor out of the booth. Then she grabbed Ruby’s hand and pulled her along to the back room. “She was about to tell us she needed some space.” She whispered as they walked. 

They closed the door and collapsed on the loveseat in the office, “so is your mom gonna be alive when we go out there?” 

“I don’t know.” Emma shrugged. “I love her, but she makes the worst possible decisions she can make sometimes. It’s really weird. I mean, she’s worse than I am.” 

“Does Regina ever get tired of being in charge?” The tall bartender asked after a few minutes. They could hear words being exchanged and angry voices. Mostly Snow’s. 

“I think she does like, once in a blue moon.” Emma replied, staring up at the dingy ceiling, “but honestly, she’s just being herself. It’s not an act she puts on. She’s in charge because she just is... she’s as in control when she’s taking a bath by herself as she is when she’s addressing the whole town.” 

“Makes sense.” Ruby answered quietly. 

Out in the dining area, Regina dabbed her ruined blouse with a wet napkin while Snow continued to bitch and moan. 

“You have no respect for anyone! You walk around town doing whatever you want. And who cares? As long as Henry is taken care of, what does it matter who gets inconvenienced?! Oh, important Regina Mills.” She lifted her hand again to point, accidentally jabbing Regina in the chest, she went with it, “Queen of the land. Mayor of-“ 

Regina cut her off, snatching the offensive finger and twisting it, causing the younger woman to gasp and pull away. She advanced on Snow, backing her up to the bar, “You want to see a bully?” She growled, “it’s been a long, long time since I was a bully, Snow White.” She dropped snow’s hand in disgust, “You know as well as I do that there’s nothing wrong with my relationship with your daughter, or the amount of time I spend with Henry, who, by the way, you keep trying to drop off early because you cannot stand not knowing what we are up to in our own fucking home. You aren’t worried about what I’m doing to her. You’re just annoyed you’re not privy to it. You’re angry because I have all these things with her that you can’t have. Maybe it’s because of the rocky past you and I have...” 

Mary Margaret shifted her weight from side to side, beginning to regret her brash behavior. “No, I-“ 

“Emma is a consenting adult with whom I share a child. We have a life together. You are not welcome to encroach upon that. You have already helped yourself to more information than you should have, and you found out something private that you were never meant to know. This is the last time I will tell you so nicely to Mind. Your. Own. Business. I’m not joking about this.” 

Snow shut her mouth and nodded, thankful that Regina had taken a step back to allow her a way out. 

“And if you are going to continue spending time with your grandson, I would suggest you respect the terms and timelines we have agreed upon. If you need to make changes, you have both our numbers.” Regina called after the retreating woman. Part of her felt bad. 

She sighed and grabbed her blazer before calling to Emma. She was ready to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think about how the conversation with Ruby went? Was Regina too harsh with Snow?


End file.
